Supernatural
by briar black death rose
Summary: Ichigo is nothing but ordinary. Fast reflexes and an insane brother. After visiting the zoo with family and boyfriend Grimmjow he encounters a panther cub.One that has taken a liking to him. Soon after, strange things happen.Ichigo finding out he too is half panther after allowing himself to be beaten up for defending himself. What else could go wrong?He gets pregnant by his lover
1. Day at the zoo

Ichigo Kurosaki. Age 15, orange hair, brown eyes. He is everything but ordinary. The way his eyes had a golden hue wen angered, how his hair was so bright orange that no one believed it was natural, how he had fast reflexes compared to everyone else and the fact that his twin brother was a carbon copy but an albino version. He was not ordinary, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

So here he was woken up early in the morning due to his father's wake up call. Every morning it was the same. His father screaming good morning and bursting through the door with energy fit for a sugar hyped child. Ichigo off course dodge said attack and his father once again went through the glass window. You'd think he'd learn by the what? Three thousand five hundred and six ninth time? Nope. Ichigo at one point even thought about opening the window so it would save both money and his father's whining but Shiro and Ichigo both agreed that it was too cold for that. It was spring now but it still got cold at night.

Sighing, Ichigo ignored his father's plea's for help as he dangled from window sill. His father would probably land with ease on the ground without a single injury. So instead of caring he took his clothes and went to change. Not needing a shower since he had one the night before. Yawning, Ichigo rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Managing to make it to the bathroom a few seconds before his sisters came out of their room. Meaning Ichigo could change and not have to wait a half an hour for Yuzu to get ready. He loved her, don't get him wrong but he wished that his sister didn't take so long. Karin didn't. She got in and out in under a minute. Always one to be quick.

So here he was ready for the day at the zoo. Heading to the kitchen where his mother and most likely Yuzu were cooking. It was weird. If Yuzu realized she was late she'd throw on a random dress and book it downstairs so her and their mother could have daughter and mom time. It was something Ichigo understood but didn't. He still loved his mother and there was no way Ichigo planned on having father son bonding. His dad was a complete goof ball and a wack job.

Sitting down at the table after kissing his mother on the cheek and greeting his siblings, Ichigo ignored another one of his father's attacks having him slam into the fridge and a vase on the top crashing down and landing on his head. Karin not bothering to look up from her newspaper as she snorted at her father's idiocy. Their mother scolding him in a kind way that that was not how they behaved in the dinning room since the dinning room was for eating not horseplay.

Ichigo gave his mother a warm smile as she placed their breakfast plates in front of them. Today there was miso soup, fried eggs, bacon and toast.

"Itadakimasu!" said Ichigo.

Taking to bowl of soup Ichigo began to eat it. Complimenting his mother on the great meal. Her warm smile was contagious and Ichigo found himself smiling back. Usually he wore a scowl but around his mother he couldn't help but smile a little. She was their entire families sun. The other Kurosaki's where the Earth. Their mother revolving around them. Ichigo didn't know what he would do without her.

However, he was not one to dwell on such morbid things. So he ate his breakfast, answering questions when needed and spoke to Yuzu when she began to chat about the zoo. Their first time going since it just opened up a few weeks ago. The zoo opened at nine so everyone was up at 7:30 and would be out of the house by eight. Making sure to get there almost an hour early so that they could get there and enjoy the entire day there. There was many exhibits and even shows happening where you could touch the animals. Ichigo almost forgot but his friend and lover of three years Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was coming along too.

There was faint knock on the door. Ichigo smirked. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Masaki told hte guest to come in knowing who it was. Isshin had most likely called the blue haired man's cellphone at five thirty in the morning, outside his house, screaming into the phone how it was time to wake up. Even going as far as throwing some pebbles. Ichigo hoped his father didn't break another window. Ichigo remembering the last time his father had tried that. Uryuu's father Ryuuken had not been please. Suing his friend but ended up loosing. The judge saying that Isshin was mentally unstable. Letting them off scot free. However, Ryuuken did demand the window be paid for and the judged deemed that as fit. Allowing that to be punishment.

Ichigo contined to eat. Greeting his boyfriend. Grimmjow wearing the his shark like grin and Shiro giving Grimmjow his insane one. Ichigo could only roll his eyes and shake his head. Both were weirdoes. Shiro was a little mentally unhinged but it was all reasonable. He had witness Ichigo be tortured and raped when he was ten by a man code named Grand Fisher. Ichigo had gotten over it. He's know Grimmjow since he was eight but had ignored him until he was twelve after the whole Grand Fisher thing. Ichigo had been quiet, but Shiro had gone to a psych ward only coming out after three months. Shiro had his relapses but took pills. Their mother had to watch Shiro take a pill, count them, call the school so his teachers could count them and make sure Shiro didn't go nuts on some student. Shiro didn't take them all the time though. His mother allowed him to skip a day or two of pills but only on weekends when they didn't do anything. Today they were doing something so Shiro was on them. He had already taken them when breakfast began.

"Grimmjow are you excited to go to the zoo?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah," answered Grimmjow," it sounds likea bunch of fun."

"You should come over more Grimmjow," scolded Yuzu," you and Ichigo either hang out at your place every so often or at school. It's not like you're even dating."

Grimmjow chuckled and smiled at Yuzu," Fine, I'll take him out next week, during the weekday. How does that sound?"

"Good," replied Yuzu with a smile," now eat. Mom made good food."

Grimmjow nodded his head. Saying how the breakfast Ichigo's mother made looked delicious.

The meal went by quickly. Isshin pushing his children out of the house, almost forgetting to even lock the door until Masaki reminded him. He even thought they were walking at one point and started running down the street with glee until Masaki drove up to him telling him to get in. Isshin jumping through the rolled down window like some movie star scene and managed thankfully. Yuzu didn't want to spend the day at the hospital watching her father get stitched up. He already had enough scratches from his wake up call to her brothers.

The drive was quick as well. Isshin pestering Masaki to drive faster so that they wouldn't miss the cute animals that his darling Yuzu and he needed to see. Everyone rolling their eyes and laughing at the pitiful look on Isshin's face when they made it to the parking lot and a lot of the parking spaces were taken. Surprisingly Masaki found a plce to park right away and Isshin was bouncing out and running like a lunatic to the line. Shiro snorting and wondering why he was the one on medication and not their father. Shiro only refrained from swearing since his mother would hand his long mid back length ashen white hair. Shiro didn't want that. It hurt! His mother even threatened to cut it off! The horror. Shiro had worked so hard and almost threw a night stand at a worker in the psych ward when she came to cut his hair. His wishes were respected but not until after they sedated him and his mother asked nicely not to cut it.

"C'mon!" whined Isshin," the lines not long thankfully!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Taking Grimmjow's hand in his. God, not that long my ass. They had vender's out in the line for those who hadn't eaten yet. The line was like one at a new amusement park. Ichigo didn't even know that many people would love a zoo that much...Though it was really big. Rivalling the largest one in Japan in the Tokyo district. Karakura Town even got on the news for it. Getting as many animals as possible. It had taken three years for it to be set up and built. There father had been excited when the announcement about the zoo came out...Three years ago. Why they didn't go on opening day you might ask? Because the line up was triple the size it was now. They tried going near the end of the day but the line was still large. So Isshin had proposed they go next week. Only to have the line just as long. Now here they were a week after and the line still large. Ichigo and Grimmjow talking with Shiro over homework and any other plans they may have. Tomorrow they had a project to do for Social Studies class. An ideology magazine. They decided to go on the one worth less marks. Only able to get a seventy-five maximum. Only because the one with a hundred needed ten articles, fifteen pictures, three interviews, and six responses to an article or interview. It was like a real magazine. The seventy-five marked one had half of that. Sure they had a month to do all that and Ichigo, Grimmjow and Shiro did their project last week and in one class got half of it done. Pretty sad since most kids weren't even finished and the project was due on friday. That being when marks cut off was.

After their long winded discussion they found themselves with stamps on their hands. Entering the large zoo. Isshin running to the gift shop only to be pulled back by Masaki who claimed that that was for AFTER the visit through the zoo not before. Yuzu laughing at her father's pouty face as he held the camera trying to get a picture of a inflatable monkey only to have Masaki say to visit the real monkey's first.

As they moved through each exhibit it was a hassle to get Isshin to move on. Masaki having to convince him that the next one would be all the more exciting. That trick only worked about...Oh fifteen times. Ichigo and Shiro grinning at each other about how stupid and easily fooled their father was. Their mother coming up with a new bribe after the old one. Saying she would pay for lunch and buy him something at the gift shop. That working. They were half way through the exhibit when they made it to the snack shop. Shiro hating the owl exhibit only because they were out in the day and some of the owls were hiding while this one owl wouldn't stop staring at him. Shiro staring wide eye back only to have the thing shriek causing Shiro to jump back.

Grimmjow laughed but Ichigo elbowed him. Reaassuring Shiro that even Ichigo got scared. Making Shiro feel better. Shiro may be reserved but he was also very fragile. Everyone having to be careful on how they treated him since his medications didn't help with all the problems Shiro had. He was volatile and that attitude managed to make it through the medication. That part of Shiro was just that stubborn.

"I want a hot dog," Shiro said to himself.

Everyone was used to Shiro speaking to himself. None of the kids bullying Ichigo's older brother since Shiro was one scary ass fucker when he faught. There was a gleam in his eyes that screamed psycho. Shiro getting sent to the principles office and his psychologist Kisuke did warn him that he would have to send him to the psych ward again, or the mental asylum. However, the family knew Kisuke wouldn't. The man was too laid back and was one of the few people Shiro had taken a liking to after his fifth psychologist. The guy not analysing him like a weirdo. Instead he just spoke to Shiro about strange things. Like is papya's could be powered by batteries. Thus making them night lights and a midnight snack. Shiro at first thought the man was a mental patient but was not. Instead he was one of the best psychologists and Isshin's closest friends.

"That sounds good," agreed Ichigo,"...But I think I'll have a pizza."

"Hamburger," stated Grimmjow.

They all sat at a large picnic table. Hearing the noise of elephants in the distance. Crows hanging around the picnic area hoping to get scrap food. They waited patiently as Ichigo's mother went to order the food. Shiro laughing as his mother held up a hand help debit machine at the food stand, moving around, trying to have it work. Masaki calling out saying the cashier said it worked best in sunlight.

Before they knew it the day was almost over, they were near the feline exhibit. Grimmjow's favorite since he couldn't wait to see the panther's. Those animals being his favorite for some reason. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Unaware of a pair of eyes watching him. Grimmjow wasn't holding his hand any more and Shiro was busy looking at the amur tiger's. Jumping back when the male tiger sprayed the window marking it's territory. Ichigo laughing lightly at the reaction.

Sensing something was off, Ichigo turned, only to have his body fall to the ground and a small panther cub on his chest. Tail swishing behind it's back as it growled at Ichigo. Stunned, Ichigo found himself growling back. Unaware of his eyes shining with gold. The creature on top of him widening it's eyes at the pure dominance exhibited by the human.

The panther cub moved forward and Ichigo swore he'd loose his head but felt a rough tongue on his cheek. Opening his eyes, not even knowing they were closed he noticed the panther cub was sitting on his chest purring. Ichigo now confused since he didn't understand the change in attitude. Reaching forward, Ichigo scratched the back of the creature's ears. The cub purring and rubbing its head into Ichigo's hand.

"Sir," said a new voice," are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied a stunned Ichigo as he continued to scratch the kitten's ear.

"Sir," repeated the voice," we're going to have to take that panther cub from you. It needs to be put down."

"What?!" asked a suddenly crestfallen Ichigo, frowning at the strange reaction but ignoring it," but why?"

"It attacked you!" screamed a citizen.

"So?" asked Ichigo not understanding the problem. It was a cub. Not like it could have killed him.

"The lady has a point," said the worker," but we need to put it down since it cannot survive in the wild nor here."

"I'd have to disagree," said Ichigo," almost got me. Managed to climb the fence without your knowledge."

"Hand it over," said the worker.

"Can't I keep it?" asked Ichigo.

"You have no permit to keep wild animals," said the man.

"B-But c'mon killing it won't solve anything," protested Ichigo.

"Yare yare," said Shiro," jeez. I got a damn permit."

Ichigo's eyes widened. When did Shiro get a permit to keep wild animals? Shiro was usually under survelliance. Then the light bulb clicked in. Kisuke. That man was not only a psychologist but also a worker in the black market. The man made ID's so real that no one could tell they were fake. Why Shiro wanted a fake permit to own wild animals Ichigo would never know.

"How much you want for the cub?" asked Shiro," twenty thousand yen?"

"Shiro where di you get that much money?!" asked Ichigo.

"Kisuke makes me do jobs," replied Shiro," said it was theraputic er what ever. He's over paid me these past however many years. This is nothing."

"Um I don't think that is efficient enough," replied the worker.

"How 'bout I donate another twenty thousand?" asked Shiro.

"Let me get the owner," said the man.

Ichigo looked at his brother like he was nuts. Grimmjow did too. Though he was fascinated by the creature in his lover's arms. Moving forward towards the creature slowly so it knew what Grimmjow was doing. Grimmjow was as shocked as Ichigo when it jumped into Grimmjow's arms. Purring as well. Not even worried. What confused Grimmjow was why this one was so friendly. It was odd and uncharacteristic of a panther. Grimmjow figured thatm ust be why it can't live even in the zoo.

The man returned and what a shocker. Kisuke was there. Wearing his green outfit with his white and green stripped hat and cane. A cheerful smile present on his face at seeing Shiro.

"My what a wonderful surprise!" exclaimed Kisuke," here we are on our days off and we met again Shiro-chan."

"Yeah great," replied Shiro sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"Now, now be nice or else I won't let you have good old Hyo for free," scolded Kisuke playfully.

This time not only did the whole Kurosaki family's jaws drop but did the co-worker and a few citizens.

"For real?" asked Shiro.

"Consider it an early birthday gift for Ichigo, from me," said Kisuke.

"Wait you didn't even ask me if it was okay!" interrupted Isshin," it'll poo all over my shirts!"

"No need to worry," reassured Kisuke," Hyo is more like a house cat. Now hurry hurry go home and play with your new companion."

**Briar: I hope I did a good job. Also Hyo is not Yoroichi in disguise. Also some kids date at age 12..I know weird but some relationships do arise..But when I was 12 I thought kissing and stuff was gross and not worth it till I was 14. Neko ness happens next chapter :3 so you all has to wait.**

**Ichigo: You ruined the surprise.**

**Briar: Didn't not. They were gonna ask! So reviews my lovelies :) and until next time.**


	2. I'm supernatural, extraterrestrial

**Briar: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, and now on with the fict :D**

It was now currently Monday. The most dreaded day of the week for high school students. Why, some may wonder. Well isn't it obvious. Teenagers used to being up all night on the weekend or working now only to be forced to wake up at 6:30 or 7:00 in the morning. Pure horror and torture only to have to sit down all day and be bored! Ichigo was not a morning person but he wasn't about to tear someone's head off because he was having a bad morning...Well unless he was provoked, then he would declare it open season on who ever's ass it was unless it was his family. Excluding that idiot Goat-Face.

Shockingly his alarm clock didn't come in an scream his name. Ichigo not telling his father that he could fall from the two story window sill. Knowing it wouldn't kill his energetic, eccentric father. So Ichigo instead was cuddled up to Hyo, who was surprisingly potty trained...Well litter box trained and wasn't much of a hassle. Hyo actually tried to help. Tugging at blankets and stuff when Ichigo was cleaning his room. Unfortunately the poor creature ended up tugging on Shiro's underwear.

However, now we are going off on a tangent and the underwear story is another tale for another time. Back to the main plot though. Yes, alarm clocks and cuddling. Here Ichigo was dreaming easily and care free unaware of what time it was. His dream was blurry and while he was dreaming of walking into a lake because a kid fell in and was drowning so he, being knightly went to go save the kid. The water was green but not that nasty ew green. It was more like a teal shade of water. As Ichigo descended into the water somehow the child was falling deep and deeper. Ichigo confused since the water wasn't that deep at first but he continued to swim. Vision still blurry but the water was becoming more green, like those green apple Jolly Rancher candies. Cylinder ones not square.

So as Ichigo went deeper and deeper he finally reached the boy, who strangely was wrapped in chains. Ichigo could feel his oxygen levels very low and knew he had to reach the surface. As he kicked up he got grabbed by something. Gasping he turned to see a man with tattered clothing, black rings around his eyes and pale skin. Zombies! Screaming Ichigo kicked it in the face and began to leave. Walking instead of swimming and seeing the light more as he walked as fast as he could underwater to reach the surface. When Ichigo realized something. Why wasn't he woken up yet? Where was his father screaming 'Good morning my darling son!' Confused by the lack of weirdness Ichigo focused on opening his eyes in the real world and woke up. Turning he saw his alarm clock.

"Fuck! Shiro wake up!" screamed Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't so Ichigo found a pair of Shiro's crusty undies, the ones Hyo was helping with and his Shiro dead in the face causing him to wake up and scream. His breathing was rapid but calmed down slightly when he saw Ichigo running around like a mad man. Hoping on one foot as he was trying to put on his pants. Tripping over Shiro's project of a model air plane, something Kisuke thought would therapeutically help Shiro. Ichigo ended up breaking the thing and Shiro ended up getting mad. Not explosive mad either. The strong, silent type where you think he'd cry but he wouldn't. However, Ichigo was too busy to notice and Shiro got up and continued to get dressed. They didn't have long before they were late to school.

Finally dressed the two left the room. Bothing giving Hyo a goodbye. Ichigo petting and scratching the feline while Shiro nodded his head. Still slightly upset about his poor plan. He'd work on it for a week. He didn't mean to leave it on the floor either. So Shiro stayed silent. Following behind Ichigo and the two leaving the house with a piece of toast in their mouth and their bento in their bags. Running as fast as they could. Both not even noticing as Hyo was looking at them from the window. Ears flat and a small pitiful meow of loneliness escaping from his lips.

They had to go separate ways in the hallway. Ichigo being on the second floor for Social Studies and Shiro on the third floor for Art class.

Ichigo sat in his seat. The second seat on the second row to the window. He always sat there. It was his seat. Everyone knew. Everyone had their seat. It was something designated to them in the first three days of class and no one would sit there. Unless some piss ant was too dumb then yes, they would sit in someone else's spot.

The teacher was sitting in her corner and waiting for the bell to ring. Ichigo pulled out a pen and pen. It was how class went. The teacher would droll on and on about collectivism and individualism. About how it affected certain things. It was pointless but the course was suppose to teach them how to think for themselves. Ichigo did know how to think for himself but if he did he'd get kick out for sure on his description of some of the people.

The bell rang a few seconds later. Ichigo sitting in class and writing down what Ms. Basterbine wrote. She then told the students to open their books to page 235 and the kids did such. They were told to read the article and think about how it was individualism or collectivism since the majority of the class had done so badly on their papers. Ichigo got his handed back and received a 73% thankful for such a good mark.

Ichigo did as the teacher read. The article about polygamy and if it was right for men to take more than one wife. Ichigo read and thought about it. Knowing there would be a discussion on it. He thought it was collectivism since it was a group of religious people. Knowing that in Canada they had the charter of rights and freedom allowing them to have the right to express such a religion. Ichigo saw nothing wrong with polygamy. As long as the woman were of age and they were not being harmed. From the article he read the family did not have abuse nor did the woman seem unhappy.

Soon the teacher clapped her hands together to gain attention. Beginning to explain on how this article related to this course and asking questions of how some students felt. A lot of men surprisingly saying how it was wrong and disgusting. Shocking Ichigo since most of them men were more of the drooling type of seeing woman on woman action or the prospect of having a threesome. Eventually the discussion escalated. A girl agreed with what Ichigo thought, even if he didn't say it out loud she spoke what he spoke. Eventually a boy bringing up how being gay was wrong too and it was disgusting. Ichigo spoke now. The bible was mentioned and Ichigo and others, even straight men spoke up. Saying how the bible indicated torture was right. Ichigo decided it was his time to speak.

"The bible is just a big crock of shit," said Ichigo," being gay ain't right but hey, torture people is all good. God is a hypocrite. Saying he will love us but you have to be his follower. He does not love us all. He only favorites. What's wrong with being gay? Sorry but it doesn't really affect society that bad as we go further and further into the years. Face it, the world is changing."

"Of course you'd say that you homo!" said a male student.

"Fuck you man!" growled Ichigo," just 'cause I'm gay don't mean I do PDA or nothing. I don't even do anything inappropriate at school. Even ask the girl's Yaoi fan club!"

"It's true," piped in one of the members nodding her head, Rukia, always wanting to see some Grimmjow and Ichigo hotted scenes.

"Kurosaki!" shouted Ms. Basterbine," go to the office now! I will not tolerate cursive language in my classroom."

Ichigo grumbled but took his bag and walked towards the door. Scowl on his face and an expression that made a lot of the students . Basterbine not even scared since her father was a veteran from the war in Vietnam. So here Ichigo was on his way to the office. Making it there and causing the secretary to sigh. Ichigo was often here a lot from socials class due to what he believed. The secretary telling Ichigo to wait patiently since Principle Ichimaru would be with him nodded his head.

The room was warm. Silent as well. The only noise being when the secretaries would type on their computers, the phone when it rang every now and then and the sound of information being printed out. Finally the door opened and Ichigo was let in. Gin was sitting casually in a white long sleeved shirt that went past his hands and some white pants. Ichigo used to his brother's boyfriend weird sense of style. Ichigo took his seat. Gin giving that serious aura off until the man pulled out a jar of suckers. Offering one to Ichigo but only having him shake his head. Not in the mood for candy.

Gin sighed." IchiI can't protect ya fereva just 'cause yer Shi's little brother."

"I know," agreed Ichigo.

"Sssoooo," Gin drawled out," I'll give you two weeks detention. How's that sound?"

"Better than what the old principle Mr. Sosuke would have given me," agreed Ichigo.

"Okay now shoo shoo," said Gin," I have work to do."

"More like jackin' off to pictures of Shiro," muttered Ichigo.

"Wha' was' tha' Ichi-chan?"

"Nothing," mumbled Ichigo and then louder," and why are you calling me Ichi-chan! I'm not a girl!"

Heading back to the room the sound of his quiet footsteps filled the silent halls. As he walked up to the second floor Ichigo ran into one student and one faculty member. One almost giving him detention for being out of class until Ichigo explained he was seeing Mr. Ichimaru and was let off scot free in the end. Mr. Izuru had a week spot for his predecessor and ex-lover. never wanted to anger Gin in high hopes of Gin taking him back. Not likely.

Returning into the classroom Ichigo noticed that the teacher was out. Most likely photocopying some things that were needed and forgot to during break time. Seeing Gauge, Ichigo looked away from him while mutter 'Arscholch' since his friend taught him that one cursive word. However, Gauge, unknowingly to Ichigo knew German, and anyone could figure out that archloch meant asshole. Guage began to huff and puff and come forward. Ichigo shocked that Gauge heard him since Ichigo swore he had been really quiet while saying it. He wasn't. He saw Gauge take the initiative but Ichigo couldn't move. For some strange reason he was frozen in place. Eyes widening as the first went in front of his face and slammed into him. Ichigo is confused. Not even getting a second chance to defend himself he felt another powerful attack having his head move to the side. Unable to do anything Ichigofelt the air escape his stomach from a punch to the gut. He was gasping for air now and felt both of Gauge's fits swing together and hit the side of his head as he was hunched over. Ichigo falling and smashing into the desks, knocking a few over and having book and desks land over his body. Trying to stand up, Ichigo found his breath ragged as he was on his hands and knees. Standing up he felt himself wobble. Vision slightly blurred, Ichigo tried to defend himself.

Yet, Gauge wouldn't allow Ichigo to have the upper hand. Before Ichigo go move, Gauge grabbed his orange locks and smashed Ichigo's face into an other desk. Blood gushing out of his nose and a trail moving down as Ichigo fell to his knee's. Gugage kicking his back causing Ichigo to fall on his side on the floor gasping for breath but was unable to get as much as needed. Feeling like a fish out of water as his head throbbed painfully. Vision darkening some more. Ichigo wouldn't make a sound though. Not giving his opponent the victory of that.

Instead, he took it. Unable to move a muscle since his body felt as if there was a pile of bricks on his body. Grunting, Ichigo felt some pressure come and go on his abdomen. Looking down through half-lidded eyes Ichigo noticed that there was a boot. Why was there a boot? The light bulb went off and Ichigo remembered he was getting his ass handed to him. Coughing harshly, hurting his throat Ichigo felt something coming up. Praying it wasn't bile but when it did come up he heard students gasp. Looking down he noticed it was blood. His blood to be exact. Vision growing darker and darker Ichigo could not see anything past a few feet. Gauge was nothing but a shadow now. Slowly fading away.

While unconscious the students around him gasped. No, it wasn't from the blood coming out of Ichigo's mouth like he had suspect but it was because of what formed. There was now a pair of black ears and a tail to match. The students began murmuring to themselves. Not knowing what to do. They knew that there was a neko hybrid community but didn't know where it came from. Where they were located. It made them nervous. Being around such a creature as dangerous as Kurosaki now.

Before they could say anything else footsteps were heard. Gasping even louder the kids frantically ran to their seats thinking it was the teacher. Instead it was not. A blonde man with a piano like grin and a tall lanky man with an eyepatch and a grin that was matching walked in. People's eyes becoming the size of saucers as the tall one with ease puled Ichigo over his shoulders as if he were nothing. Ichigo was still unconscious and the blonde man looked at Gauge.

"Ya lucky we neko's can't touch ya," warned the blonde.

The two mysterious men began to walk out as if it were nothing. Making it out of the school undetected. Shocking since the school had camera's but Shinji, the blonde man figured the public school was too cheap to pay for new supplies. Thus, making his job easier.

Placing Ichigo in the car Shinji watched him. Noticing how his heart was beginning to slow down. The transformation not helping his condition in the least.

"Step on it Nnoitra!" ordered Shinji," or else Kitty ain't gonna make it."

Nnoitra Gigla did as ordered. Taking off roads that were not available to the public making his speeding all the more easier. Shinji informing Nnoitra that the boy, Ichigo, the werepanther was loosing too much blood. It was making Shinji nervous. Seeing all the bruises forming and the blood from the kids head. Shinji was unaware of Ichigo being slammed into a desk, desks topping over him. All Shinji knew was some wannabe punk was kicking Ichigo. Werepanthers were so rare in the neko hyrbid world and Shinji would be us devastated seeing one go.

The time went by. Grimmjow and Shiro waiting for Ichigo at lunch time. They had heard some rumours flying by that Gauge had kicked the shit out of Ichigo. They had went to the teacher's but none knew anything about it. The students in Ichigo's class refusing to speak to Grimmjow and Shiro since they were considered delinquents and thought teachers would lower their GPA for talking to them.

Through his frustration Grimmjow punched a wall. Angered and frustrated. There was no one willing to help Ichigo. He didn't even try to hurt people and they shunned him. What pissants. Grimmjow would be getting his revenge on those jerks when the time came. However, his fun little plots were interrupted by Shiro. Saying they didn't ask Gin. Grimmjow knew he'd regret going to the principle but agreed anyway.

The pair went to Gin and asked. Only Shiro being allowed entrance. Lets jut say it took the majority of Grimmjow's lunch away for their quicky. Grimmjow couldn't even go to the cafeteria to get a fucking sandwich because Shiro threatened to castrate him. Scary stuff coming from a wackadoodle as some would call Shiro. Something Grimmjow wouldn't no matter how true it was.

Time went buy and after an hour of searching after school they sat in Ichigo's and Shiro's room. Grimmjow was devastated. Knowing someone took his boyfriend and knowing the cops couldn't do anything until forty-eight hours.

"Maybe we should wait until he comes home," offered Grimmjow," maybe he just went to the hopsital."

"Maybe," whispered Shiro in hope.

Ichigo felt like he had been hit with a sledge hammer. Mouth feeling like there was cotton balls stuffed in there. Ichigo was damn thirsty. Groaning from pain, he opened his eyes to have it blurred. Something white, skin colored and yellow in his face. Blinking, after a few seconds it cleared and he was an unfamiliar man grinning widely. Screaming in shock Ichigo tried to move back only to feel hands wrapped around his upper arm keeping him in place.

The blonde man chuckled." Names Shinji and this is my buddy Nnoitra."

"What the fuck!" screamed Ichigo," if you're kidnappers you don't just give away names!"

"Now who said we were kidnappers?" asked Shinji pretending to be offended,"we saved yer ass at least give us a thank you."

"Tch, thanks," said Ichigo.

"Don't sound very sincere to me," sang Shinji.

"Don't push it," growled Ichigo in warning.

"Oooo this kitty has claws," teased Shinji.

"I wanna go home," whispered Ichigo.

"Now we can't do that," said Shinji in a serious tone.

"Why not?" asked an offended Ichigo.

"Well you see.." began Shinji.

Starting at the beginning of time where man began his evolution, some did better than others. Able to keep the genes of an animal within them. At first men became nothing but ape and man mixed, known as Sasquatch. Then there were men who found other animals. Encountering them and trying to mimic their attributes. Something with the genetic became strange from disjunction. Chromosomes not forming right and causing mutations. Even though humans were intelligent they still needed the survival skills of an animal to survive before heat, electricity and all those other things were invented. In the end, something other worldly affected the mutation. Some would say it was a god, or a magician it was never truly known but that was how hybrids were created. Becoming half human half animal. There were many mythical creatures named after them. Werewolf, chimera, sasquatch, the locnes monster. Those were well known ones. Shinji was explaining all this to Ichigo. Saying how it was a genetic mutation passed on. Sometimes through inheritance and another through sheer mutation. See, even though the chromosomes were formed differently through disjunction, it didn't look like they were mutated though. The chromosomes appearing to look normal. The only ones knowing if they were human or not being other wereanimals. Each of them once finding one tracking them until they reached a certain age. Ichigo hit that age where he was now considered an adult in their world.

After hearing all this information Ichigo didn't know what to do. He was now considered a freak of nature. A act at the circus. He didn't like it.

"I want to go home," repeated Ichigo in a whispered tone.

"You are home," Shinji informs," you're human family won't accept you. I was mutated just like you and ya know what they did. My sister tried a skin me alive and make me inta a rug!"

Nnoitra scoffed."They won't love you no more."

"I don't believe you," said Ichigo defiantly.

"Fine then I'll send ya home," said Nnoitra," see fer yerself first hand then."

They kept there word. Ichigo was given a pair of Shinji's clothes being the closest to him in height and weight. They had cleaned him while he slept and they lead him toward the car. Ichigo sitting down in the seat watching his surrounding. Unaware of his car like reflection. Instead he looked at cars, foliage and any other landmarks that might be necessary if they kidnapped him again. Meaning he could escape. Finally they made it to Karakura Town passing the city limits sign. Making it through the town with ease and they even drove to his house without asking. The lights were on and it was dark outside. Street lights flickering on. Opening the door Ichigo got out. Thanking them. Ichigo begins to walk away. Hearing one last thing.

"They won't accept you," repeated Nnoitra in a low whisper before the car silently drove off.

**Briar: I hope you like it. And yes right now Ichi has his ears on :3**

**Grimmjow: I want my Ichi! *snatches Ichi and places him on lap***

**Briar: Well lets hope this doesn't get pornographic. Until next time my lovelies, don't forget to review.**


	3. Acceptance

As soon as Ichigo entered the door he was tackled to the floor. He almost panicked thinking it was his father but it wasn't. Seeing the pale form of his brother made more sense. Shiro was a borderline case for insanity. Trying to sooth his brother's panic Ichigo began to hum a lullaby their mother sang. She was in the kitchen but either way it calmed Shiro. The tremors he once felt from Shiro were calmed.

Ichigo could see the shock on Grimmjow's face and now on Shiro's.

"Grimmjow do you see this?" asked Shiro pointing to my ears," I'm positive I took my meds."

Grimmjow shook his head and Ichigo was tempted to kick Grimmjow but at the same time wanted to see where this is going. Grimmjow's answer seemed to make Shiro freak out more. Shiro had called their mother and asked if he had taken his medication. His mother had reassured Shiro that he had taken his medication and that's when Ichigo stepped in. Saying that the ears and tail were real. The surprise on Shiro's face was priceless. He began saying that this was either a dream or he had taken too many medications and was dying. That there was no way in hell that Ichigo was a neko hybrid. That was gene that was usually passed on to them from family members. Ichigo then spoke up saying it could be recessive in Shiro but dominant in himself. They were fraternal twins. It only made sense for one of them to possibly not have it.

"Oh poo!" pouted Shiro," I was kinda wantin' a pair fer myself ya know."

Ichigo laughed at that." You and gin are kinky."

Ichigo enjoyed watching his brother blush and sputter like a virgin highschool girl. It was highly entertaining and very rarely happened unless it involved him and Gin. Always a subject to tease his big brother on. Ichigo knew his boundaries though.

"So can you go all kitty?" asked Shiro.

Ichigo nodded his head." But that doesn't make me the family pet."

Grimmjow barked out a laugh and Shiro still clung to Ichigo. Ichigo didn't mind he was happy that his brother wasn't beating him up. Before he knew it, Ichigo began to purr. Nuzzling Shiro and shocking him. Ichigo could only chuckle at the shock apparent on his face. It felt weird to purr. It was like having a phone on vibrate on his chest. He kind of liked it. That's when Shiro made a comment saying Ichigo was now more kitty than Grimmjow and that Grimmjow could no longer be called Grimmkitty. That resulted in a stream of fighting words between the two before Ichigo lightly smacked Shiro on the back of his head with his hand and Ichigo hitting Grimmjow with his tail. It missed his chest and went...Lower. That caused Ichigo to blush a blush worthy of his name. The teasing now turning on him and being called an exhibitionist. There were no vases in close range so Ichigo just glared. Scowling at his boyfriend and his teasing.

Ichigo heard the call for dinner and obviously Grimmjow was staying for dinner. Yuzu would have invited him out of courtesy if Ichigo had yet to show up. It was a nice gesture but now Ichigo had to deal with the teasing. On the way to the kitchen his father started with his crazy antics. Jumping forward with a flying kick to attack Ichigo. The twins were fast enough and hit the deck like no tomorrow. Unfortunately, Grimmjow was not fast enough and Isshin slammed into Grimmjow. The two fighting. Throwing punches and kicks until Grimmjow grew tired and picked Isshin up and threw him into the wall. Screaming that that was no way to treat a guest.

"Oh Masaki our third son is so much more manly than our Ichigo!" Isshin shouted with fake tears and began running to Masaki," we'll have such strong grandbabies from them!"

"Hey!" protested Ichigo,"...Wait! I'm a guy you dumbass!"

"Language!" warned Masaki in a soft tone.

"Sorry Mom!" Ichigo called.

If Ichigo had anything to fear it was his mother's warning tone. She was a really great mom, always happy but she knew how to discipline when needed. Moving towards Grimmjow Ichigo helped him up but was pulled away from Shiro into a kiss. Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to protest but Grimmjow only slid his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo resisted less. Moaning, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow. The kiss was becoming more heated but was interrupted.

"Beautiful strong grand babies I tell you!" screamed Isshin and took a picture.

Growling, Ichigo moved away. Blushing like mad and made his way to the kitchen. His sisters and mother were already sitting at the table. Moving at a normal pace, Ichigo sat in his normal seat. Shiro was to his right and Grimmjow to his left. His father sat next to their mother. Saying their dinner pray they began to eat. Half way through someone finally noticed Ichigo had cat ears and a tail.

"My Ichigo what happened?" asked Masaki.

"My dear Ichigo what have you done!" wailed Isshin," have I failed as a father Masaki?!"

"Hush dear, let him speak," spoke Masaki.

"But he might have been kidnapped! Then some weird people from the FBI or CIA in America went and experimented on him!" hollared Isshin.

"Shut up goat face!" yelled Karin, Ichigo and Shiro.

"Geez it all happened when I was in socials," admitted Ichigo," some guy picked a fight and someone beat the heck outta me a-"

"My uke son you are becoming soft!" yelled Isshin and gave Ichigo a flying kick only to have Ichigo manouver fast enough to stand up, grab his father by the ankels and slam him into the floor.

"..O-or maybe not," groaned Isshin.

"No fighting at the table," Masaki chastised

"Sorry mom," apologized Ichigo, and sat back down" well anyway I got my butt kicked, went unconscious and then woke up with two guys who were just like me. They said it could be a genetics thing. There were people who were just born with it without other family members having it. I guess I'm like that. So now I'm some neko hybrid."

Grimmjow began to pet the back of Ichigo's ear. Scratching afterwards and once more causing Ichigo to purr. Ichigo blushed red at the simple gesture that was given to a cat that caused him to purr.

"Onii-chan can I pet you?" asked Yuzu," Grimmjow-kun is his fur soft? What kind of hybrid are you?"

"Um...I just told Shiro I don't wanna be the family pet but I guess you can Yuzu," replied Ichigo," and I'm a panther."

"His fur is like touchin' silk Yuzu," answered Grimmjow.

Before Yuzu could touch Ichigo's ears Ichigo was tackled to the ground. Not fun since Grimmjow and Shiro went down too since Ichigo was in the middle. Isshin was hugging him tightly causing Ichigo to struggle. Shiro landed on top of Grimmjow. In between his legs with Shiro's head on his chest. Grimmjow being the pervert an jokester he was took this golden opportunity. Waggling his eyebrows before never knowing Shiro was so forward and wanted a threesome that bad. Ichigo had gotten free from his father after his father had grabbed Ichigo's tail causing him to yowl in pain. Kicking the man away and then pinching Grimmjow's ear for teasing Shiro like that. Mentioning that they would _never_ do that.

"Well duh!" replied Shiro," we need Gin in it!"

Ichigo swore his jaw hit the floor at Shiro saying it so casually. Ichigo knew his brother had a few screws loose so either that was proof or Shiro was just that comfortable with sex. He knew Gin and Shiro banged like rabbits. Had almost been caught a few times on school grounds but being the principle made it easier to lie. Gin had more credability than most. Being some kid genius and graduating highschool by thirteen. Becoming a teacher by sixteen and then stealing the job as principle right under Aizen's nose. The man had 'died' of natural causes as the autopsy had said but some drugs were not traceable such as poinsettia's. Burn that shit and have someone drink it and someone could get away with murder*. So basically Gin became the principle. The safe finding that the man was suitable. As a vice principle he wasn't a push over and disciplined well but he was respected by the majority of students and teachers. He met Shiro when he was seventeen since it was their first year of highschool and the two had gotten in a fight with a gang. Needless to say, Gin found it sexy to see his brother coated in blood with a maniac grin

"Stop fighting and finish your supper or else I'll send Grimmjow home," warned Yuzu in a teasing tone.

Ichigo got back up. Unbeknown best to everyone at the table, Grimmjow groped Ichigo's ass. Unfortunatenly, Isshin had seen it. Once again yelling about grand babies. Before everyone knew it, Masaki pulled out her tranquillizer gun and shot Isshin. The man falling on the floor in mere seconds. It wasn't a surprise to anyone since this was an ongoing occurrence in the Kurosaki household. Afterwards, Ichigo move to Yuzu. His tail brushing against her hand causing her to gasp in surprise and have Ichigo apologize saying sometimes the thing had a mind of its own. Yuzu got lifted up by Ichigo so she could reach his ears and you could see the pure enjoyment of touching the ears. Ichigo wasn't insulted. He knew this kind of thing amused his sister. Next was Karin, she didn't look like she cared but Ichigo knew she wanted to feel his fur just as much. After she did Ichigo asked his mother if she wanted to touch it. Masaki shook her head and said she had a neko hybrid friend in highschool and it didn't really matter to her.

Ichigo figured Nnoitra was wrong. His family did accept him. It was nice that no one really cared. There was voice that interrupted his thoughts though.

"_Momma!_" shouted a voice in glee.

Ichigo was confused on who it was. It didn't sound like Karin and Yuzu. Before he could figure it out, Hyo was in his lap. Paws on his chest as he purred and nuzzled Ichigo. Ichigo looked at his mother but she just shrugged her shoulders. She loved Hyo and Hyo loved her.

"_I missed you Momma,_" said the voice.

Ichigo noticed that when those words came out, Hyo's mouth was moving but there was no meowing. It was strange how he could understand the panther cub. How was that possible.

"_Momma is a panther just like me now!_" exclaimed Hyo.

"Geez Ichi, Hyo sure is excited today," said Grimmjow.

"H-he thinks I'm his mother," said Ichigo in shock.

That's when his brother and boyfriend howled in laughter. It sucked that Ichigo was already the uke but now he was given the female parental role rather than the male one. He knew best not to attack them. His mother did not like fighting at the dinner table. Instead, Ichigo fed Hyo strips of meat and ate his own food. Listening to Hyo speaking how he missed Ichigo. That he had been really lonely all by himself. If one didn't know Ichigo was a neko hybrid they would think he was as looney as his brother for conversing with a cat. It could land him in the asylum where he could never escape either that or the psychward. He didn't like it there. When Shiro had been admitted once for his first breakdown, Ichigo was nervous. Being twelve. They had kept him there for five days to over check his mental health after seeing his brother go nuts. What you might not know is what landed Shiro in the psych ward. Ichigo had been defenceless. He had recovered but Shiro had landed in their when Ichigo had come out. Someone tried the same stunt as Grnad Fisher and Shiro went nuts. Attacking the man like a rabbit dog. The man hadn't died but he had been mentally scarred when they took him into custody.

Shirio had then been placed in the psychward. Ichigo stayed to be checked up once more. By doctors and a psychiatrist. He had been fine but Shiro had been put in solitary confinement after screaming at the wall. Apparently a voice was speaking to him. Another patient came forward but Shiro had flipped the table over, startling the other patients and having them go crazy too. Then Shiro had basically gone nuts in the white padded room. Screaming, thrashing and telling the voices to leave him alone. When Ichigo saw him again, his face had been stained with tears and he looked exhausted with the black rings under his eyes. Being with Ichigo, Shiro had slept soundly, surprising the staff. Ichigo had then been their bargaining chip. If Shiro behaved, he saw his brother. Soon he was released. Saying he was better now since Shiro didn't scream at walls and had become more docile. Taking his pills and such. It was all a façade and he had played it perfectly.

"Can Grimmy stay the night?" Shiro asked their mother.

"I dunno," said Masaki worriedly.

"Please," begged Shiro, using the puppy dog eyes," it's not like I invited Gin."

Masaki sighed but agreed. Shiro had a point. Shiro new his mother had nothing against his boyfriend, it was just she didn't approve of how they would often try to sneak away and have sex. She knew they probably did have sex and there was nothing she could do about it so she always hoped they used protection.

"Whoop whoop!" cheered Shiro, he saw the strange looks on his family members faces," don' worry I took my meds. Just ask Ma."

Masaki nodded her head. Soon enough dinner was finished. Ichigo and Grimmjow cleaning the dishes. Almost breaking them when Isshin had woken from the tranquillizer darts. Thankfully, Ichigo had one and jabbed his father causing him to fall asleep once more. Homework had been done. Grimmjow and Shiro being forced to do it. Luckily for them, Shiro and Ichigo's writing was the same so Shiro did Ichigo's work. It wasn't too late so they spent time watching movies. Seeing 2012 and Shiro decided he would tell kids he survived 2012 but the movie wasn't some documentary. Making up some random story and saying it wasn't in the history books and such since the government arrested anyone who tried. It caused Ichigo to laugh at some of the things that Shiro would add. Those flesh eating people on drugs, flying spiders and the attack of America. By the time Shiro finished his fable it was nearing midnight. Grimmjow spooned Ichigo from behind while Shiro got up to cuddle with Shiro. Hyo complaining there was no room for him so Ichigo had to push Shiro a little so his little cub could sleep in bed with him. Ichigo, no matter how hard he tried to correct Hyo, would be his mother.

"Goodnight," everyone said to each other.

**Briar: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Merry x-mas to you all. Also this was reedited cause I needed Gin to be 17, not 18 when he is wit Shiro since the age of consent is 13 but an 18 year old can't have sex with someone under 18**


	4. Day at the beach

**Briar: I decided to update supernatural 'cause I feel like I've been neglecting it xD ejoy**

School was finally over and now summer had arrived. It was a few days before Ichigo and Shiro's birthday. Things hadn't really changed much since Ichigo had unlocked his neko gene. People stared at him like he was a freak, the girls trying to touch him but Grimmjow snapped at any who tried to touch _his_ boyfriend. Ichigo could only chuckle at how possessive Grimmjow was. You'd think he was the feline.

At the moment everyone was at the beach enjoying a nice picnic. Gin was there was well. Their mother's rule on Shiro not seeing Gin was finally lifted. She had caught them trying to have sex a couple days after Ichigo came home being a neko and that didn't end well. Gin got a scolding and was told that he and Shiro couldn't be together for a month. School was the exception since there was no way to avoid each other there however, Masaki informed Shiro and Gin if that Shiro got in trouble at all she'd make it the whole summer instead of the rest of June and half way through July. That got Shiro behaving. The band was lifted. The legal age for sexual consent was thirteen and since both Gin and Shiro were under eighteen they could have sex. That gave Shiro and Gin the green light. Ichigo was tempted to sleep over at Grimmjow's on his birthday knowing Gin and Shiro would be doing it like rabbits.

Ichigo could care less about the whole having sex whenever, he just wasn't really big on it. Sure him and Grimmjow were dating for a long time and never went past blowjobs and handjobs but Ichigo was mainly nervous about going farther. Wondering if Grimmjow would want to keep him after or if he would just leave since he wasn't good enough at sex. He knew both of them were virgins since they were dating since they were in grade 7 but still. He was positive Grimmjow would not bottom. They were both pretty masculine but Ichigo would be the one getting a dick in the ass that was for sure. Another reason he was nervous. Not a lot of people had sex anyway but Ichigo still didn't know if he should do it with Grimmjow for his birthday. Their birthdays were only sixteen days apart. Ichigo was thinking really hard on the subject, no pun intended, that he didn't noticed when Shiro and Gin came up snickering and throwing a large bucket on him.

Gasping in shock, Ichigo glared at his older brother. Jumping up and chasing after Shiro with Hyo on his heels. Hyo got wet too and didn't like it. He had been bathing in the sun having a cat nap and Shiro woke him up. He had to pay! So Ichigo and Hyo chased them along the beach yelling for them to get back. The two had split up. Hyo taking Gin and Ichigo Shiro. It became more of a game of tag and Ichigo had almost got Shiro when he was tackled to the ground. Crying out in shock Ichigo landed on his back to face Grimmjow standing on top of him smirking at him. Seeming quiet feline.

"Caught you," teased Grimmjow before capturing Ichigo's lips in a kiss.

Ichigo smiled back. Kissing back before the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Pulling away from each other they turned to the voice to see Isshin standing there with a large bucket. Throwing the water before they could even react. Gasping, the two shook the water out of their hair before getting up. A more darker aura around them opposed to the one with Shiro. Ichigo sent a flying kick to his father having him tumble in the sands and hit a rock.

"G..Good work my son," praised Isshin.

Ichigo scowled at that. Taking Grimmjow's hand and pulling him towards the direction Gin was in. From what Ichigo could tell Hyo was pouncing on him and growling whenever the man tried to move. Hyo snapping his jaw in front of his face making Gin still but Shiro laughing at the scene anyway. Throwing pieces of french fries at his boyfriend and enjoying how he complained about being doused in ketchup. Hyo found it a nice treat and liked Gin having the man complain about it tickling. Ichigo cocked his hip to the side and gave Shiro 'the look'. The older twin looking at Ichigo in confusion before holding out the box of fries. Sighing, Ichigo took it and ate a fry. Shiro complaining that he was suppose to _throw_ it at Gin not eat it. Hyo had taken a liking to biting Gin, but nto hard enough to get him to bleed and Ichigo ate a few more fries until Shiro's pestering had him succumb. The first fry his Hyo and Ichigo apologized. The cub moved and Ichigo threw another one hitting Gin in the eye. The man complained about the saltiness. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and picked up Hyo. He was getting bigger. His cub purred and enjoyed the petting. Asking if he could rest on Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo agreed, he couldn't say no to Hyo often. He was just too cute. He had the puppy dog look nailed down like Puss n' Boots. Ichigo really hoped Shiro hadn't watched Shrek 2 with Hyo while Ichigo asked him to cubsit.

Ichigo had Hyo rest on his right shoulder. Hyo's tail sway back and forth along Ichigo's back while Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo began to purr, enjoying the feeling of being secure and the sun hitting his skin. Ichigo had gotten over the embarrassment of his feline traits, mainly because whenever Yuzu wanted to hear him purr she found some way to become a ninja and got him. Shiro even started playing that game too. Usually doing it when he was asleep. Ichigo after so many assaults in both school and home figured why try to be something your not? He may now be the true black sheep of the family but it didn't matter. Grimmjow accepted him for who he was. That was good enough as is.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, telling Hyo he better not get scared and claw Ichigo's shoulders out. They weren't going to go deep so Hyo would be able to get saved if he fell. The cub enjoyed baths but he was a little more nervous of such vast amount of water that wasn't from a bath. The ocean waters were cold to him.

Ichigo took Hyo off his shoulders and held him in his arms. Petting Hyo and whispering soothing words to him. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo walked in slowly. Making it to Ichigo's waist before he moved down to his knees. Very slowly so Hyo got used to the water. By the time Ichigo reached his knees Hyo had moved to his shoulders so that he could swish his tail in the water. Enjoying the ripples more than the actual water itself. It was enjoyable to watch for Ichigo. Seeing his cub play. Hyo had fallen in the water at one point and Ichio had to catch him, his arms getting cut by Hyo's sharp claws. Of course Hyo apologized a lot. Ichigo forgave him, knowing it was an accident and that Hyo was afraid. It was then they were called for lunch. Ichigo coming out only to dodge a flying kick from his father and to have Grimmjow throw his father farther into the water. The man bonking his head on a large rock before coming up like it was nothing screaming about how his third son was so manly. Ichigo scoffed at that and sat on his towel by Shiro. Grimmjow trying to pull Ichigo into his lap and Karin throwing them a condom. Ichigo sputtering and blushing red while Shiro cackled that was until Karin threw one at him and Gin. It was embarrassing needless to say especially since Isshin was praising how his children had such active healthy sex lives. Of course, Masaki joined in the lack of maturation by throwing a pie in his face.

Karin had walked up to his father and before he knew it, a crap attached itself to his nose causing Isshin to scream and run around in circles as he tried to get the crab to let go. It was resilient mind you. Gin was the savior by lighting it on fire. It took some time since Isshin tried by dunking his head in the water, hitting the crab and splashing himself some more. He stopped trying to hit the crab after it pinched his fingers. Hyo refused to eat it. Ichigo explaining that Hyo didn't want booger flavored crab.

Ichigo took a sandwich and began to eat it. Handing Hyo a plate full of tuna fish from his sandwich. Grimmjow complaining that Ichigo would have stinky breath. That didn't bother Ichigo since that meant Grimmjow wouldn't be kissing him in public and making him get teased so easily.

Shiro leaned over so that he was next to Ichigo,"C'mon Aibou ya know ya want him ta fuck ya."

Ichigo blushed a vibrant red. Thankfully his brother had some sanity to whisper than be loud. Ichigo wouldn't know what to do if his mother gave him a look. She thought they were too young to have sex even though the age of consent was thirteen. It was probably since she still considered them her babies. Sighing, Ichigo stretched out, bones cracking and Ichigo moaning at the feeling. He was stretching in a purely feline matter. After, Ichigo laid on his stomach, resting his head on his shoulders while Hyo was curled up to Ichigo's side, relaxing after eating a big meal. The two purring in unison. Masaki sneaking a picture only to have Ichigo open one eye lazily to see his mother hiding a camera behind her back and smiling. Ichigo let out a small smile and looked over at Grimmmjow. His blue haired lover moving down and pulling Ichigo into his arms. Both laying down and Hyo complaining about lack of his mother. Grimmjow, not knowing what Hyo was saying only sighed. Knowing the little fur ball wanted to be close to Ichigo.

"_Daddy is so mean to me!"_ Hyo whined with his ears down.

"He's always like that," Ichigo teased while pulling Hyo into his arms.

Ichigo snuggled up to Grimmjow. The two falling into slumber and making them the perfect prey for everyone.

Karin snickered as she grabbed some sunscreen. Prepared to spread it over her brother by drawing a picture so that the sunscreen was spread over leaving a tan of images or words. Shiro was going to get Grimmjow. Oh the fun it would be. If their idiot father didn't stop screaming over finding star fish that was. Karin at one point went up to him and put a crab in his shorts and a bucket over his head causing him to flail around trying to get the large crab out of his pants. Even stepping on a red jelly fish at one point getting stung. Karin could only chuckle at her father's stupidity because afterwards he fell over into a little puddle of water. However, Karin got the shit scared out of her by a geoduck hole. The creature spitting up water causing her to scream in shock. Shiro teased her but then ran up and did the same thing. Laughing at the water that spurred up. He started digging for it, hoping to find it.

However, just as Shiro was nearing in on it the goeduck was gone. Shiro frowning, forgetting about drawing on Ichigo and Grimmjow in favor of searching for a goeduck. The pale twin walking away unnoticed by his parents. Before he knew it Shiro was farther from the picnic area than he anticipated. He felt fear consume him. He had been walking along the shoreline and the water had most likely washed away his footsteps. He figured it would be best to retract his steps. That always helped right? Go back from where you came. Shiro was doing such and walked more along the upper level where there were some smooth rocks and dried seaweed. He didn't like the seaweed but on his way back to the picnic place he found sea glass. It was so soft and smooth. Shiro really liked the texture of it all. Smiling, Shiro collected a few knowing Ichigo might like these. He found a lot of emerald green, brown and honey amber. There was a few seafoam green. Shiro really liked the really rare ones he got: turquoise, cornflower blue, aqua blue and cobalt blue. He would but them in a bottle when he got back. They were nice. As was the red.

Before he knew it, Shiro heard Gin calling for him. Running up and tackling him to the sand. Shiro had placed all his glass in a zip up pocket so when he tackled Gin none of it fell off.

"We have ya been Koi?" asked Gin.

"I got lost!" exclaimed Shiro,"..But I'm back now...With this pretty sea glass shards."

Sitting on Gin's abdomen, Shiro reached for his pocket and searched but found nothing. Frowning, he grabbed the bottom, thinking it got tangled but nothing came out. The frown was still there and Shiro felt sad.

"Koi I think they fell out, ya got a hole in yer pocket," Gin pointed out," but it's okay Koi, we can go searching for more."

"I don't wanna anymore," whispered a crestfallen Shiro while laying on Gin's chest.

"Okay Koi," whispered Gin and ran his fingers through Shiro's hair.

Eventually Shiro went to go bug Grimmjow and Ichigo. He was still sad about his sea glass so Gin went in the direction Shiro came from. Finding many of the various colors in the sand. Picking them up in his hand. Gin had a cloth and after getting to the last of them Gin placed them in the back and tied them around with a ribbon, hoping that Shiro would be more happy to see the pretty sea glass back in his possession. One kid tried taking a few pieces from Gin but Gin pointed out he found them first. The kid tried kicking him but Gin was fast enough to dodge. Running and picking up more shards of glass. Unknowingly to Gin, he picked up more pieces than Shiro had lost. Eventually making it back, hiding the package in his shorts.

He was thirsty, grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler he took a swig, drinking to crisp water until there was nothing left. Finish the last of it only to find Shiro wrapped around him. Gin smiling and holding onto his fragile, volatile lover. He loved the attention he got from Shiro. It was different than what Kira had. He was too emo for his liking. Something Shiro wasn't so Gin would always try to get Shiro smiling.

"Shi I got a surprise for you," announced Gin," but ya gotta close yer eyes and hold out yer hand okay."

"Is it an early birthday present?" asked Shiro excitedly.

"Kinda," replied Gin.

Gin watched as Shiro closed his eyes and opened his hands. Gin telling him no peeking. After he was assured Shiro wasn't peaking he took out the package from his pocket and pulled it out placing it in Shiro's hands. His ashen white lover blinking in confusion before taking the ribbon off the gift. Thus, revealing what was inside. Before he knew it Shiro's lips were attached to his own. The two kissing passionately before Shiro rested his head in the crook of Gin's neck before whispering an 'I love you'. Before any of them knew it Masaki came by clicking her camera saying that it was cute to see them like that. Shiro and Gin were just happy to be together, and didn't care that they had their picture taken. They were in love.

**Briar: Done. I hope you all liked it :3 I was gonna do a time skip in this chapter to the twins birthday but why not save it for next chapter :D Don't forget ta review my lovlies.**


	5. Birthday Boys

Anime/Manga » Bleach » **Supernatural**Author: briar black death rose1. Day at the zoo2. I'm supernatural, extraterrestrial3. Acceptance4. Day at the beach5. Birthday BoysRated: M - English - Romance/Supernatural - Reviews: 40 - Published: 10-17-12 - Updated: 03-15-13id:8619152

**Briar: Supernatural...I feel like I should write it.**

Today was Ichigo and Shiro's birthday. There wasn't many that were appearing but that was okay with Ichigo and Shiro since Shiro didn't really have any friends. Ichigo was friends with Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Renji and Uryuu, even though the two considered each other acquaintances. Of course there was also his boyfriend, Grimmjow. Then there was Shiro. His only friends being Grimmjow and Gin, even though Gin was his boyfriend as well. The house wouldn't be so stacked but they were planning on having a barbecue in the backyard.

Ichigo woke up to being pounced on by an excited Shiro. Hyo complaining that he was being disturbed and Ichigo complaining as well. Not enjoying being woken up since the two were having a good dream. Shiro teased Ichigo saying he probably had a boner making Ichigo blush red and smack his brother for such teasing. Hyo was curious as to what as going on but decided that biting his Uncle was more fun. It wasn't enough to pierce flesh but he enjoyed the screams that Shiro gave. It was then that the bedroom door was busted open. The twins and Hyo expecting to see Isshin but instead saw Masaki there with balloons and streamers. A birthday breakfast in hand with a birthday cupcake for both Ichigo and Shiro. The irony of it all was Ichigo got a carrot cake and Shiro got a vanilla one. Shiro would have pouted but there was chocolate filling in the middle making it all the more better. Hyo got one as well even though Ichigo scolded his Mom for spoiling Hyo. She brushed Ichigo off saying Hyo didn't need to get jealous either. Hyo had lemon flavored cupcake with white ice and a strawberry slice on top.

There was no point in trying to stop Hyo from eating his cupcake because when Shiro tried Hyo gave off a fierce growl but it was kind of cute though. Watching as the small wild cat at his cupcake. In the end, Ichigo had to give him a bath. Shiro asking if he could join and Ichigo nodding his head. It wasn't very often that they showered together but they were very close as any pair of twins could be. Maybe a little too close but it wasn't like they did anything sexually towards each other. Both brothers knew it was wrong and preferred their boyfriends when it came to that. The water was warm and Hyo mainly rested on the floor of the tub. Purring in enjoyment when he got to stand under the spray of water. Taking a shower wasn't so difficult since the two of them alternated between using the water. They had a fairly large water tank so it wasn't so bad.

The pair of twins washing each others hair but each other washing themselves. They were out in fifteen minutes, the warm air surrounding them. Ichigo drying himself off and changing only to dry off Hyo with the towel. The cub squirming around not enjoying the feeling so Shiro had to help hold him down. The success rate was slightly higher but the two had to watch out for Hyo's claws since sometimes by accident he'd lashed out with his claws forgetting human flesh was more sensitive than animal flesh. Thankfully they were left without a scratch and Hyo was dry. The cub pouting that he had been scrubbed down and dried. Ichigo replied that he didn't feel like transforming today since it took out a lot of energy and he wanted to be awake today since it was special.

They went to sit in the living room knowing that everyone must have finished eating. They heard what sounded like footsteps on the roof and Ichigo and Shiro sighed.

"I hope tha' ol' man ain't settin' up fireworks again," said Shiro.

"Yeah," agreed Ichigo," hopefully the cops don't show up again."

Even though Ichigo had just woken up he felt a little tired. He didn't know why but he was ready to nap. Scratching Hyo behind his ear, both Ichigo and Hyo were purring as Ichigo rested his head on his older brother's shoulder. Ichigo was close to sleeping until there was a loud knock on the door making Ichigo jolt awake and scowl. Shiro was the one to get the door making Ichigo fall on the couch. Grumbling to himself at the fact his brother couldn't be nice about it. It wasn't long before Ichigo heard footsteps coming to the living room. It didn't bug him since he was too tired to care. Ichigo didn't do anything until he felt a pair of lips on his own. Amber eyes snapped open and met cyan eyes making Ichigo gasp.

Shooting up like a rocket, Ichigo looked wide eyes at his boyfriend. Scowling at his sneak attack. He then noticed Gin was there too. Hyo automatically jumped into Grimmjow's arms, purring as Grimmjow greeted him with a scratch behind the ear. Gin just held Shiro in his arms which was odd since Gin was usually trying to molest Shiro while their mother wasn't looking. Shiro tried to get some attention from Gin, most likely jealous but all Gin did was kiss Shiro on the cheek making Shiro pout. Gin's response was that he had something better for Shiro when it came to opening presents.

Shiro got to go first since he was the older twin and Ichigo was okay with that. It was a breakfast tradition to have a present before eating. Hyo managed to jump on Grimmjow's back and climb up much to Grimmjow's displeasure since it hurt but he didn't say anything as he sat on Grimmjow's shoulder. Ichigo listened to Hyo rambled on and that was okay since Hyo wanted to know all about human traditions since he was new to these things. Ichigo didn't mind and when Grimmjow held Ichigo it made Hyo even happier since his adoptie parents were so in love.

Through his peripheral vision, Ichigo noticed that Shiro was beind held bridal style by Gin and the red that tainted Shiro's cheeks. Ichigo was about to laugh since his twin got embarrassed but then Grimmjow spoke.

"Oh I totally forgot," said Grimmjow and hit his fist on his open hand.

Before Ichigo could ask what Grimmjow forgot, Ichigo was picked up bridal style as well and blushed red like his name. Scowling, Ichigo asked to be let down but Grimmjow shook his head and carried Ichigo into the kitchen where Masaki was currently cooking a large breakfast. Grimmjow always showed up on Ichigo's birthday since it was a special day and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, though when Ichigo turned fourteen Grimmjow learned not to come at the buttcrack of dawn to snuggle with Ichigo or else he would get a kick.

"Oh my blessed sons will provide me with fabulous grand babies!" cried Isshin before blubbering at Masaki's feet.

"We're boys you dolt!" shouted both Shiro and Ichigo.

The boys were placed sit by side while their respective lovers sat on their other sides. Hyo moved to Ichigo's lap since Masaki didn't like it when Hyo sat on people's shoulders at the dinner table so she insisted he sit in someone's lap. Hyo pulled the cut cat eyes look to make sure he didn't eat on the floor anymore since he liked eating with his mother parent. Hyo liked today since both his parents were with him. More often than not his Daddy was their to stay the night and Hyo missed his father but stayed strong for his mother.

Ichigo picked up the sound of footsteps and noticed that they were both his younger sisters which was strange since Yuzu was always awake before them to help their mother cook. With his distracted mind, Ichigo forgot about his father, that was until a megaphone got turned on.

"Happy birthday my sons!" shouted Isshin through the megaphone while firing off some sparklers.

"Isshin dear stop this now," chastised Masaki," and put those sparklers out before they set off the fire alarm. We don't want another visit from the psychologist wondering you are psychologically fit right?"

"Yes dear," answered Isshin.

"I swear your insanity is contagious Onii-chan," teased Karin.

"Oh hush," shushed Shiro," so can we open our special present yet?"

"I guess," answered Masaki.

The oldest twin buzzed with excitement and it was Gin that brought his gift from somewhere in his shirt. It amazed everyone since whatever was in their was perfectly fine. Shiro took it and thanked Gin before opening it. Tearing the paper apart he was surprised when he saw a photograph of the two framed. The frame perfectly glued together with sea glass shards. The picture and effort was what Shiro loved because it was of them at the summer festival. The background had fireworks in the background and they had their shoulders wrapped around each other and the two giving each other bunny ears. It was a day that Gin gave Shiro a promise ring saying that they would be together forever because they loved each other. The words together were written on the top above their heads.

Tears brimmed at the edge of Shiro's eyes and he placed the frame on table before hugging Gin and having the chair topple over and the two landing on the floor. Gin held the near tears Shiro and stroked his hair trying to calm him down. Everyone was calm about the whole ordeal since they were used to it but that didn't matter since even Masaki was touched about the thoughtful gift Gin gave Shiro. The effort was defiantly what made her less suspicious of Gin's motives towards her eldest son.

They heard Shiro's laughter and it was hearty filled rather than the insane cackle he had when Masaki had to administer a sedative, this was one of the greatest gifts they got from Shiro even if he didn't know it. Hyo wanted to join in what he thought was a game and jumped off of Grimmjow's shoulders and landed on Gin's back making Shiro and Gin kiss making Shiro blush red.

"_Opps!_" mumbled Hyo.

Everyone chuckled and it made Shiro stand up in embarrassment, fix the chair and sit back down. Ichigo gave his older brother a hug and kissed him on the cheek before resting his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. It was Grimmjow's turn to hand Ichigo his gift and Grimmjow knew he couldn't compete with Gin's gift but Grimmjow didn't have to win Masaki's love since Grimmjow had always been there for Ichigo and the two had been friends for a long time.

"I should joke around saying I got a tattoo of your name but I didn't," said Grimmjow and handed Ichigo a box," happy birthday."

There was a little box and when Ichigo opened it he was confused as to why Grimmjow's gothic six was made out of ebony and on what appeared to be a necklace. Confused, Ichigo lifted it up and there seemed to be a ring that was amber beneath it.

"What's this?" asked Ichigo confused.

"A necklace," replied Grimmjow with a smile," and a promise ring kind of like what Shiro has with Gin, except mine if for when we're older. It's a promise ring that you'll be my marriage partner for life. So, Isshin, Masaki is it okay if I marry your son one day?"

"My sexy son-in law!" shouted Isshin clearly showing his approval.

Before Isshin could do one of his kicks of love it was Masaki who shot a sedative at him making him stop dead in his track before falling to the floor and snoring lightly while sucking his thumb. Masaki nodded her head because she wouldn't be able to stop them and wouldn't even if they eloped. Grimmjow had more approval since the Grimmjow and Ichigo had been friends for years and now they were lovers.

Ichigo snorted at his father's antics before turning to Grimmjow with a grin. Ichigo was about to put it on when Grimmjow took it from his fingers and slid it on himself. It was a perfect fit and Grimmjow could only smile brightly at Ichigo before sliding the necklace on as well. The small gothic six rested nicely between his collar bones.

"Better than a tattoo for sure," approved Grimmjow with his trademark smirk.

Ichigo snorted before playfully pushing Grimmjow before moving to his American breakfast his mother made. Shiro had octopus sausages instead of regular ones since he liked the sausages the way they were designed. Their mother indulges Shiro in the octopus sausages and even made smiley faces on the pancakes but it was a mystery to Shiro how she did it while Ichigo was smart enough to know what she made a smiley face with syrup and put the batter on. They were tasty nonetheless and one day Ichigo would tell Shiro the secret just not yet.

Everyone ate and Hyo had managed to steal a few octopus sausages which did not bode well with Shiro but his mother had a whole plates worth so Shiro wasn't as angry as he should have been. Gin had been the one to give Shiro his proper medications so that Shiro didn't go AWOL since no one wanted to see Shiro when he was off his medications. Shiro had taken them for years now and no one wanted to see the built up side affects from his insanity and anger all Ichigo knew was no one would be safe.

Time passed swiftly and soon enough Ichigo's friends arrived. Uyruu was the one to notice the new jewelry on Ichigo's neck, but that was because they were all in bathing suits in the backyard. Isshin was the one who jumped off the roof screaming about his new sexy son and went to kick Grimmjow only for Grimmjow to grab him by the leg and throw him into the tree. Masaki sighed while barbecuing but said nothing knowing there was no stopping Isshin unless se drug him once more.

No one really said much about the engagement except for Uryuu but Ichigo clarified that it was a promise ring and that one day they'd get married justn ot right away since they were only sixteen at the moment. Everyone accepted the reason and Orihime had tried to be the cook for food but Yuzu quickly corrected Orihime saying Ichigo already said Yuzu could and Yuzu used her manipulation of tears to win over Orihime. Ichigo was slightly glad for his sister saving him from that since she and Karin had once been a victim to Orihime's food, rice balls dipped in Frank's red hot sauce, filled with blueberry jam, ginger root and sprinkled with lemon zest. Karin and Yuzu had been in the clinic puking and were sick for at least a week and Karin had even tried sneaking out for her big soccer game but was caught making her more mad but her anger dispersed at the need to vomit.

"Um Kurosaki-kun what is your brother doing?" asked Orihime.

Everyone in the group knew Gin and Shiro were a couple and had no qualms over it, surprisingly Uryuu didn't either but they figured he was secretly banging the Chemistry teacher Szayel aparro which wouldn't be surprising. Ichigo turned to see what his brother was doing and he noticed that he and Shiro were playing around the sprinkler with Hyo, jumping over it and running away when it was too close by.

"Playing with his nephew," responded Ichigo.

"Um...Don't you mean pet?" asked Orihime.

"Orihime you silly girl did you forget that Hyo isn't a pet but Ichigo's kid...Cub?" said Tatsuki.

"Oh yeah I forgot," gasped Orihime," it's just he looks so much like a house cat from that angle that I forgot. Maybe he's gonna be some big cat and you'll have a sparkly jewel collar and you'll be some Pharaoh in Egypt."

That was probably one of the normal daydreams Orihime had thankfully and the group just shrugged their shoulders. Grimmjow daydreaming of seeing Ichigo in those uniforms and possibly taking Ichigo somewhere secluded. Ichigo caught on and elbowed his boyfriend at the perverse thoughts before their mother came out to give cake out. Isshin tried to have them play pin the tail on the donkey but Shiro had none of that and got a fire extinguisher and chased after Isshin only managing to hit him on the head rather than with the fluids within. No one said anything and just watched as Shiro sat down beside Ichigo with the cake.

"Make a wish boys," encouraged Masaki.

_I hope one day Ma will accept me and Gin_

_I hope that everyday we'll be able to smile like this and no tears will have to be shed._

The twins blew out the candles and managed to get all sixteen of them making them high five each other in glee.

It wasn't long before it was nighttime and unfortunately Isshin got on the roof again. They hadn't noticed until they heard thumping and realized that Isshin must have dropped a box on the roof. Grimmjow, Ichigo, Shiro and Gin ran to Ichigo's room in order to climb on to the roof however they only made it on the second floor when they heard a whining noise before a loud boom. With Ichigo's sensitive hearing it hurt his ears as well as Hyo's making him cover them. Ichigo told the others to go ahead while Ichigo went to stop at the closet and put in some earplugs before running forward to his room and jumping on the roof. There, Isshin was giggling like a child hyped up on sugar and throwing a firework up in the air watching it explode into "pretty colors" as Isshin dubbed it. Shiro managed to tackle Isshin however, there was a firework that was lite and it shot off in Ichigo's direction having him duck just in time. The firework whizzed by him and exploded in the middle of the street. Thankfully, no telephone wires were harmed nor people.

"You know what, I'm going to bed," decided Ichigo," so calm down you crazy old fart!"

Climbing down from the roof, Ichigo hung from the edge before swinging into his room and landing on his bed. Hyo was sitting there and Ichigo allowed him to. Grimmjow came in next as did Shiro and Gin. Ichigo didn't want to know what those two were up to but thankfully they moved to the closet. Masaki allowed a sleep over and told Shiro and Gin to behave. Masaki was less skeptical of Hyo since Hyo didn't like sleeping without Ichigo. Ichigo felt bad but knew his brother had more "activities" than he and Grimmjow. Ichigo had his back pressed to the wall while Hyo was curled in between the two bodies. The panther cub was asleep in mere minutes leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow awake to share kisses. It was nothing too heated since Hyo was between them but that didn't stop them from touching each other, they just had to remember that if they were caught it was who ever came first that would have to explain the birds and the bee's to Hyo.

When a loud moan from Shiro interrupted their own kissing Ichigo pulled away and told Grimmjow it was time they stop, Ichigo also told Shiro to quiet down or else their mother would never let Gin sleep over again. That got Shiro quiet and Ichigo moved closer to Grimmjow. Ichigo was not a prude he just wasn't ready for sex, he wanted to give it to Grimmjow for his sixteenth birthday though because it seemed more special. Sighing, Ichigo laid in bed and waited for darkness to take him to the dream land; it didn't take very long and soon he was dreaming of cotton candy dragons and Grimmjow.

**Briar: so that pancake thing, that's real. There like telletubbie pancakes er something I can't remember it's just freaking cool and tasty :)**

**Ichigo: I want some .**

**Briar: You already had some so hush...I haven't had them for months so I think I'm deprived more than you :P**

**Ichigo: :0 you're selfish.**

**Briar: Do the goodbye.**

**Ichigo *sigh* Fine. Until next time readers, from Ichigo, and my torturer...I mean the author of this story, Briar.**


	6. Introductions

**Briar: I am sooooooooooooooo bored.**

**Ichigo: I'd say. This is the third chapter in one day. I don't like this story though :( give me something normal woman!**

**Briar: Only story you actually like is Daddy Ichigo because you don't get screwed or tortured :P now on with the fict.**

Time had passed and now it was Grimmjow's birthday, July 31st. Ichigo was excited and rarely slept a wink last night because of it but he was also a little nervous since he planned on giving his virginity to the man he loved. Ichigo woke up at six o'clock in the morning knowing that Grimmjow would be there in an couple hours to pick him up. Hyo mewled a complaint and Ichigo carried his son since he was too sleepy to move. Ichigo had gotten better at his transformations and he had managed take his panther form with ease. Carrying Hyo by the scruff of the neck, Ichigo held a bag of clothes for when he would change. Grimmjow ordered Ichigo not to eat since they would spend the entire day together since birthdays were special to them.

Yuzu greeted the two and scratched behind Ichigo's ear causing him to purr and curse his feline nature. Nuzzling his sister's hand, Ichigo managed to drop the bag near the table before circling around his sister and rubbing his head against her leg before moving off to the living room. While in the living room, Ichigo placed Hyo on the couch and curled around him protectively. There was no knowing when his father would come bursting through the room trying his 'Daddy loves you kicks'. The sun peaked through the curtains but they weren't much of a distraction. Yawning, Ichigo heard the faint sound of footsteps but at least they weren't loud indicating that it was Shiro or Karin rather than their father. Sniffing the air, Ichigo smelt his brother and waited for him to come from around the corner.

After a few seconds Ichigo saw his brother and casually watched as he moved forward and plucked Hyo from the couch and hugged him. Hyo complained about being tired and wanting a nap but Shiro couldn't understand him and instead held him tighter and cooed about how cute he was. It was strange behavior for sure but Ichigo figured Shiro hadn't had his medications yet and thankfully he wasn't psychotic yet. There were many things wrong with Shiro besides his psychotic behaviors; he was also severely dependent, schizophrenic and had multiple personality disorders ranging from cute and cuddly, to deranged killer to a sociopath. Ichigo loved Shiro even though he had many quirks because it was his fault for said quirks.

Uncurling from his ball, Ichigo moved towards Shiro and managed to put his massive paws on Shiro's chest and push him to the floor. Shiro laughed as Ichigo began to lick his face and Hyo was smiling as he watched his mother and uncle interact. Ichigo effectively pinned Shiro and enjoyed the laughter coming from his brother since it was such a rarity. It wasn't long before Masaki came down the stairs with an orange bottle filled with pills for Shiro. Smile dispersing, Ichigo moved of his brother and took Hyo by the scruff of the neck. There was a downstairs bathroom that Ichigo could use to change and though it had only been around ten minutes, Ichigo decided it was best to change rather than stay in panther form. Ichigo didn't want to watch to see all the pills his mother had hi take. There was about four of five different types and Ichigo just felt guilty.

Stopping in the kitchen, Ichigo left and made it to the bathroom. Hyo was placed in the sink while Ichigo began to shift. Bones crunched and fur turned to skin then he went on his feet rather than hands and feet. Ichigo was naked as the day he was born so he grabbed a pair of boxers with shaky hands and slipped them on. It didn't matter how many times he shifted, it always left him with an adrenaline rush and slightly aroused but he never understood that part. Slipping on a black v-neck sweater, Ichigo put on some purple skinny jeans and then some white socks. His ring was in the pocket of his jeans so Ichigo took it out and put it back on. Taking Hyo out of the sink, Ichigo dodge his father's kick and looked to see that his foot was stuck in the middle of the door.

When Ichigo entered the kitchen, Shiro moved and hugged Ichigo. Shiro told Ichigo it was payback for when he had pushed him on the floor. Smiling, Ichigo hugged his brother back and stored those negative emotions in the back of his head for later. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and as promised Ichigo had not eaten a single bite of his sisters breakfast. Luckily for Ichigo, his sister was pretty accepting since it was Grimmjow's birthday and when Grimmjow came into the room, Yuzu gave him a big hug. It was then that Ichigo stood up with Hyo on Ichigo's shoulders and moving to Grimmjow's. Slipping his hand in Grimmjow's, Ichigo said his goodbyes to his family and said he'd see them tomorrow.

Hyo was purring and Grimmjow was chuckling about how it was tickling. Giving Grimmjow a peck on the cheek, Ichigo wrapped his arm around Grimmjow's waist instead of holding Grimmjow's hand and allowed Grimmjow to wrap his arm around Ichigo's shoulder. Legally Grimmjow and Ichigo couldn't drive since they were sixteen but Ichigo saw that there was a motorcycle in his driveway. That was confusing but it was nearing nine o' clock so maybe he went and took the test before he got here. Ichigo was a little nervous since there was no way for Hyo to hold on unless Ichigo used one arm to hold him. Grimmjow reassured him he was a good driver and that it would be okay.

Getting on, Ichigo had Hyo between his legs while putting on a helmet. Grimmjow was starting up the engine and the vibration sent a thrill through Ichigo's body. Leaning forward, Ichigo used one arm to hold Hyo in place making sure that he wouldn't fall. Ichigo's arms were like a wall for Hyo and while they made their way to Grimmjow's house, Ichigo purred to reassure Hyo that everything was fine.

After around thirty minutes of driving, they stopped at a large gate with a Gothic J on it. The bars opened after Grimmjow pressed the buzzer and they moved on towards the garage. Inside the garage were many shiny, expensive vehicles. Ichigo stared at them for a few seconds before removing his helmet and letting Grimmjow take it. Holding Hyo, Ichigo petted him a few times before moving away from the motorcycle. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and before he could protest, Grimmjow's lips were upon Ichigo's. Ichigo easily gave into the kiss and opened his mouth to allow Grimmjow's tongue slip in. Moaning, Ichigo used his free hand to grip the back of Grimmjow's neck and hold him in place, however, their kiss was interrupted by Hyo.

"_I smell something familiar," said Hyo," kinda like Momma but different."_

Pulling back, Ichigo gave Grimmjow a confused look. "What is Hyo taking about?"

"Oh, I was gonna show you, c'mon," said Grimmjow.

Following Grimmjow, Ichigo was confused on why they were going behind the house but Ichigo could smell something that Hyo could too. It smelt like Hyo instead of him but it was confusing. It wasn't until he saw a habitat made of glass that was shatter proof. It was confusing but when a panther was revealed it all made sense. Both Ichigo and Hyo were panthers which made sense why Hyo said it smelt like him. What confused Ichigo more was that Grimmjow entered the cage with ease and the wild animal didn't attack him. Instead, said animal nuzzled Grimmjow and licked his cheek. Ichigo was nervous letting the panther near him and Hyo followed. The panther snarled at Ichigo and Ichigo froze until Grimmjow seemed to be talking back to the panther and the panther understood as did Ichigo. That was confusing since Ichigo thought Grimmjow could never understand Hyo.

Ichigo moved forward and began to take of his shirt and pants, Grimmjow was confused and when Ichigo took off his socks and boxers, he began the shift. Becoming a panther, Ichigo knew he might be a threat to the panther since she assumed he was male but he was in a sense submissive and not dominant no matter how much of a fiery temper he had. Moving forward, Ichigo stopped in front of her with Hyo in between his legs.

The panther moved forward and sniffed Ichigo before turning towards Grimmjow and looked to be giving him a tongue bath. Grimmjow complained about it and told the female panther how he had to tell her something about Ichigo.

Ichigo was confused but waited patiently for Grimmjow to speak.

"Ichigo I'd like to introduce you to my mother," said Grimmjow.

"_Mother?_" said a confuse Ichigo,"_ but I know your mom is human since she's won a few awards._"

"She is my mother biologically but the panther here gave birth to me and is my surrogate mother," confessed Grimmjow with a grim look," I'm like that freak child from _The House of Scoprions._ My mom implanted my egg into Pantera and had it fertilized with my father's genetics and I grew inside. My mother didn't want to waste nine months of scientific information and since they had a habitat of panthers it was automatic. This panther was named after my mother, Pantera."

"_So this panther raised you?_" asked Ichigo.

"Until I was no longer breast fed," admitted Grimmjow," usually panther cubs go for two to three months, however, I was a different cause and after I was a year old my mother tried to take me but Pantera intervened. My mother has a large scar on her face from the attack."

"_Wow,__"_ whispered Ichigo and turned to the panther who raised Grimmjow," _you are very brave standing up to humans who could have harmed you_."

"_A mother does everything for their cubs and Grimmjow was my only cub_," answered Pantera,"_ I named him not his human mother. His human mother named him Jack or something stupid. Grimmjow is far more fierce and it always stuck with him. "_

Ichigo nodded his head and smiled at the mother's love.

"_I knew he was not a panther, I understand humans,"_ said Pantera,"_ I just choose to ignore them. He was mine by birth and he was a runt meaning it took longer to raise him but I had him climbing trees and hunting small mice in no time. Grimmjow could kill a gazelle by now, however, he never ate raw meat because that _ woman_ always got him away from me before and I wish I hurt her more.."_

"Mom stop being mean," scolded Grimmjow," I love you more, and I'm glad you will live longer now thanks to her research. We can't die; she can."

Moving forward with Hyo, Ichigo sat beside Grimmjow with a smile.

"_This is Hyo, my adoptive son,_" Ichigo introduced,"_ Grimmjow is considered his father, so I guess that makes you his grandmother._"

Ichigo nudge Hyo forward but Hyo managed to move back and hide behind Ichigo's paws. Sighing, Ichigo grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and handed him towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow took him and nudged Hyo forward but Hyo still ran behind Ichigo in either fear or shyness.

"_I will not harm you young one,_" insisted Pantera," _c'mon...Okay if you won't, Grimmjow why not show them how much my son you really are._"

Ichigo was confused but when he saw that his boyfriend was stripping Ichigo felt heat gather in his cheeks at seeing Grimmjow entirely naked. Other panthers were eyeing him out and Ichigo sent a warning growl towards them. They stayed in the shadows but what surprised Ichigo the most was that Grimmjow was shifting and soon enough took a panther form. How was that even possible? Ichigo was a panther from some genetic mutation but Grimmjow was only born due to the fertilized embryo placed inside Pantera.

Hyo was fascinated seeing that Grimmjow could shift as well and Ichigo found that he enjoyed the panther form that Grimmjow took as well as the other females. Ichigo didn't like that they were coming forth so he growled and moved closer to Grimmjow with _their_ cub. Grimmjow took a possessive stance over Ichigo and draped his body over Ichigo's smaller frame. It was embarrassing but the females turned and looked at the other males in the vicinity making Ichigo's tension lessen.

"_At least you can protect your mate_," said Pantera,"_ I raised you so well cub._"

"_You had sixteen years to do it,__"_ replied Grimmjow," _ and even between homework and afternoon activities_."

"_You should go off now,"_ offered Pantera,"_ it's not every day you bring a mate home. Have fun, I wish I could join you._"

"_Pantera said she'd let you today_," Grimmjow announced,"_ because it's my birthday and all but you gotta promise to behave or else she might hurt you and I don't want that._"

"_I promise I will behave,"_ vowed Pantera.

"_Let me and Ichigo shift first then we can go_," decided Grimmjow.

The shift was quick and before Ichigo knew it he was once more in his human form and naked as was Grimmjow. The more dominant males were coming forth to look at Ichigo but Grimmjow's snarl in warning was enough to deter their path just like the females had. The two changed and walked with Pantera. Hyo was carried by Pantera much to Hyo's displeasure but Ichigo said it was good that he bond with his grandmother. Hyo settled down after some time and when they walked into the house it seemed pretty vacant except the young butler with spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Master Jeagerjaques," greeted the man.

"Awe, cut the crap you're only five years older than me Mason," growled Grimmjow.

"Always feline as ever Grimm," teased Mason.

Smirking, Ichigo watched as Mason the butler moved to Pantera and greeted her with a scratch behind the ear and a good morning. The was he interacted with Mason was like Pantera was human.

"I'm born from another panther," informed Mason," my mother died a couple years ago. In captivity black panthers live to be about twenty but in the wild they live to be ten and Madam Jeagerjaues found Jalice when she was five."

"That's a pretty name for your mother," complimented Ichigo.

"Thank you, I bet she would have loved you as much as she did Grimm," replied Mason," now come, the cooks are making you and your guests a special breakfast."

Moving to the kitchen, there were bar stool to go with a breakfast counter but also a kitchen table, however, they didn't sit there and moved to the veranda. Pushing open the glass doors, Ichigo saw that two people were already sitting at the table. A woman wearing a white dress and a black bow, the dress showing off her hour glass figure as well as wearing a white hat with a black ribbon around it. She had bleach blonde hair and from the angle was wearing black rimmed sunglasses and wore a bright red lipstick. Next to her was a man wearing a black dress shirt, red tie and some black dress pants. This man had black hair and it made Ichigo wonder where blue came from. The curtains matched the drapes, Ichigo had seen so in the boys locker room and his own bedroom. Ichigo was never around when Grimmjow's parents were so it was a feat in itself to see them in person.

"_They messed with some genetics before inserting the embryo within me giving him blue hair_," informed Pantera.

"Jack, dear, I wish you would tell that primordial beast to be silent since I'm trying to focus on my work," demanded Pantera.

"It's Grimmjow," hissed Grimmjow," and she's my mother as much as you are, she was just talking to Ichigo since he's a neko hybrid as well."

"The press conference can wait," gasped Pantera," I must see him and analyse him."

"I didn't bring him here for that," growled Grimmjow," he has been my boyfriend for over three years so he came to eat dinner and met Mom and you."

"I do wish you would call me your mother since you came about due to half of my genetics," sighed Pantera.

"All you did was make me more human," countered Grimmjow," now please, before this gets ugly lets not ruin today. Ichigo came here to have fun."

Pantera nodded her head and motioned for them to sit but when Ichigo put Hyo in his lap Pantera demanded that 'that beast' be put down on the floor. Ichigo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up as he growled out that the beast she so referred to was his and Grimmjow's adoptive son. She may have liked science and all but her love for animals was not there and her name didn't suit her at all if she didn't like black panthers.

Breakfast was brought out not too long after. There was sausages, eggs, hashbrowns, toast as well as a pitcher of juice, some tea as well as coffee. Water was provided and Ichigo felt bad knowing Pantera would get mad at him if Ichigo allowed Hyo to drink out of it. There was some strips of bacon and Ichigo would eat that but give his sausages to Hyo. Pantera tried to protest but Grimmjow silenced his genetic mother by telling her that Hyo nor Ichigo had eaten yet because of his request that they not. At least it had silenced her. There was a lot of food so Ichigo even gave some to Ichigo's birth mother and she had thanked him since it was rare she got treats as lovely as that. Smiling down at her, Ichigo was happy he had at least won over one parent's heart. The human Pantera seemed more interested in doing tests to see the first neko hyrbid other than Mason and her son, though she doubted Pantera or Jalice allowed the human Pantera to do tests on their birth cubs.

Their meal ended when Grimmjow's father, Alex asked if he could have some DNA samples to work with and they left. Grimmjow informed Ichigo that Alex was working on human cloning and that he would have probably done something with that DNA to make another hybrid. Ichigo didn't like the sound of that and the went back to the habitat. It was relaxing and the sun shined on them but Ichigo did wish that Mason could join them. It wasn't long before they all played in the sun and even had naps, though Grimmjow watched over them encase Pantera or Alex tried coming forward but all in all it was fun day.

**Briar: I was going to write the sex scene but I changed my mind. In all honesty the Grimmjow being born from a panther formed after I wrote a couple chapters and I never originally had the human Pantera be so uncaring xD So until next time my lovlies.**


	7. Present

Night time had arrived and while Grimmjow and Ichigo were alone, Pantera had taken Hyo to spend some more grandmother grandchild bonding time. Pantera knew what Ichigo and Grimmjow planned since their pheromones in the air were an indication that they planned to mate. Hyo didn't really understand the smell but Pantera took the cub away before things got heavy and heated. Ichigo trusted Pantera enough because she was essentially Grimmjow's mother and she seemed to like Hyo. Ichigo hoped he was right trusting her because he loved Hyo and didn't want to loose him.

"The habitat is nice," said Ichigo.

"Thanks, I grew up in it most of the time," informed Grimmjow," Pantera tried to get me in the house but me and Mom didn't want it so I hung out here most of the time."

Ichigo nodded his head. "Makes sense since it's nice."

"I have a tree house in here and we could sleep there if you want," offered Grimmjow," there isn't a roof so you can still see the skies. Pantera made it thinking it'd be easier for me to hide from the panthers if they got aggressive. Gave me human comforts such as beds and blankets but I only need Mom's body wrapped around me to keep me warm."

Ichigo smiled and nodded his head. As much fun as it was to sleep on the floor, he knew a bed would be more comfy since he wasn't used to sleeping on a floor like Grimmjow. Grimmjow was used to it after the years of sleeping on it but Ichigo preferred a comfy bed instead. They two walked towards the forest area and it wasn't too far in that Grimmjow stopped. Watching as Grimmjow climbed up the tree, Ichigo took the latter since he didn't have as much experience climbing tree's as Grimmjow might have. Ichigo knew that panther cubs were raised how to climb trees when they were young and were also taught great prowess so that when they hid, a predator would have troubles spotting them.

Ichigo took longer getting up the tree but Grimmjow was patient as ever and only smiled once Ichigo's orange head popped up. The two moved to the queen sized mattress. A twin size would have fit both of them but Ichigo knew that Grimmjow liked to be a bed hog sometimes so he was also happy that the mattress was larger.

It was Ichigo who initiated contact first by giving Grimmjow a kiss on the lips. It was soft and shy as he moved his body to sit on Grimmjow's lap while flicking his tongue out and running it over Grimmjow's bottom lip. Ichigo's lips were slightly parted and that gave Grimmjow the advantage to place his own tongue in Ichigo's mouth. Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck, Ichigo had his body pressed against Grimmjow. The pair were shirtless since they saw no point in wearing tops while walking around the habitat. It made it easier for them when they needed to strip down and shift; something Hyo wanted very much since he got to play rough with Grimmjow and Ichigo in their panther form. The two adults still wore pants much to Grimmjow's displeasure. Ichigo had to remind Grimmjow that Hyo didn't need to see it and promised that they'd have time together to sate his hungers. Ichigo was a little nervous though, he was a virgin as was Grimmjow but nether of them really knew how to do it...Well they knew how it went but Ichigo was scared he wouldn't be good enough for Grimmjow. All they had really done before was suck each other off or kiss. That was the only indicator that they knew they were gay as fuck and the fact they grew feelings for each other rather than woman but Ichigo was scared that if he wasn't good enough in bed then Grimmjow wouldn't want him anymore.

"I love you, you know that right?" Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo nodded his head." I love you too, Grimm."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo moved back to claim Grimmjow's lips. All negativity was forgotten as Grimmjow held him so lovingly. Ichigo felt his body move back and soon enough he was on his back with Grimmjow atop of him spreading hot, wet and loving kisses along his chest. Ichigo squirmed a little, enjoying the kisses on his stomach. It was then that callous hands gripped the waistband of his pants that had Ichigo's breath hitch. Looking down at Grimmjow, amber orbs met cyan blue. Grimmjow's eyes were full of different shades of blue and he got caught in the beauty of them making it easier for Grimmjow to pull Ichigo's pants and boxers off as well as his own.

Ichigo was memorized by those eyes, those eyes that his boyfriend had and then he felt a pair of lips on his one more and the feeling of something poking him he realized that they were both naked. Blushing a slight tint of red, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck to pull him in closer. Spreading his legs open, Ichigo made it easier for Grimmjow to sit in between his legs as he experimentally bucked his hips up when Grimmjow was seated between his legs. Hearing Grimmjow gasp made Ichigo do it once more but this time, Grimmjow moved back down having both of their erections slide against each other causing Ichigo to tilt his head back and moan. With his throat exposed, Grimmjow brought his mouth down on it and began to suck and nip the side of Ichigo's neck. The moan send vibrations along Grimmjow's mouth and he found himself purring with pure enjoyment.

Gripping blue locks, Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's head up for a demanding kiss. Tongues tangled and though their movements weren't too coordinated, after some time the two began a steady rhythm while bucking their hips together. Ichigo's body was heating up and his breathing was coming out in pants sharp gasps as Grimmjow tweaked his nipples. It wasn't long before teeth clamped down and rolled the nub experimentally in his mouth causing Ichigo to buck his hips in response. Ichigo could tell Grimmjow was smirking but that didn't stop Ichigo from wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's waist and lifting his hips so that their cocks sensually rubbed against each other once more.

Licking his dry lips, Ichigo felt his toes curl as Grimmjow sucked on his neck once more. Things were far more heated and any doubt Ichigo felt was diminished. Ichigo wanted to give Grimmjow some sort of pleasure though. Releasing the grip he had on Grimmjow's waist, Ichigo gently pushed Grimmjow off of him and made Grimmjow lay on his back. Ichigo's orbs had a golden hue to them and as he looked down on Grimmjow, a small smile was placed on his lips. Sitting on Grimmjow's hips, Ichigo rubbed his behind up against Grimmjow's erection only to see Grimmjow's orbs filled with lust. Leaning forward, Ichigo gave soft loving kisses along Grimmjow's chest. Not knowing what to do, Ichigo reciprocated what Grimmjow had done to him. Licking a small line on the junction of Grimmjow's neck, Ichigo began to suck and nip on one spot enjoying the encouraging sounds coming from his boyfriend. Grimmjow was more than just his boyfriend though, he was Ichigo's fiance, his mate, his loving partner and much much more.

Nuzzling Grimmjow's neck, Ichigo purred lovingly at Grimmjow before looking up at him with that same tint of red running over his nose. Ichigo was embarrassed of what to ask Grimmjow next but Ichigo could do it because this was his mate and Grimmjow would never make fun of him.

"I want you to fill me, Grimm," Ichigo purred in a sultry tone.

"What ever you want, Ichi," Grimmjow husked.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow lean back a little and arch his body making Grimmjow's erection brush against his behind. It wasn't until Ichigo saw some hand lotion that made Ichigo a little nervous. He knew Grimmjow wasn't going in dick first, well Ichigo hoped Grimmjow wasn't because then Ichigo would have to kick Grimmjow's ass later on even if Ichigo enjoyed sex.

"Ssh it'll be okay," reassured Grimmjow," I'll make sure to stretch ya real good, kay."

Ichigo nodded his head. Shiro had told Ichigo once about the time he and Gin did it and Ichigo blushed red since his brother went into so much detail. It was arousing hearing it but Ichigo had been told that it first it would be uncomfortable until there was a certain spot that was hit. Ichigo wasn't told what it was because Shiro just replied that it was 'that spot' nothing else. Through Ichigo's thinking had been a good thing because before he knew it, Grimmjow had two fingers inside him and suddenly pleasure coursed through his entire body causing a breathy moan to escape his lips.

"W-what was that?" Ichigo asked.

"That was your sweet spot," replied Grimmjow.

So that was what that spot did. Ichigo wanted Grimmjow to press it again if it felt that good. Of course, now Ichigo was paying more attention and he understood why it was a little uncomfortable. Slick fingers moved deeper into his rectum and it was as if they were searching for something. Grimmjow's finger curled a little and moved deeper and then bam! Ichigo found himself rocking his body back so that Grimmjow's finger would touch that spot once more. Grimmjow chuckled at Ichigo's response but Ichigo didn't care enough since he had never felt something like that before. The comfortableness of being stretch started to diminish and Ichigo started to feel hotter and more aroused. Ichigo's hands clenched as his pleasure spot was once more struck. A bead of sweat rolled down his body but that was the least of his concerns as he felt another finger added to his entrance.

It wasn't long before Ichigo was pushing back with fever with intent to feel the immense pleasure Grimmjow could supply. Grimmjow decided it was time to fill Ichigo with something bigger. Grimmjow had already prepared Ichigo for over ten minutes and as much as he enjoyed the noises Ichigo made, he knew that he wouldn't last very long if Ichigo made those mewling noises along with those pants and moans.

Ichigo scooted up Grimmjow's chest a little and began kissing him once more. Their bodies were heavy with lust and Ichigo's penis was already dripping pre-cum. It didn't bother Ichigo so much but he was glad that he'd held out so long. As Ichigo pressed kisses along Grimmjow's jaw, he hadn't noticed Grimmjow spreading his cheeks open until something was pressed against his entrance. Out of habit Ichigo tense but it was Grimmjow who rubbed soothing circles along his spine and used a hand to bring Ichigo's neck down so that the two could kiss. Ichigo was still tense even as he melted in to the kiss Grimmjow gave. Their tongues tangled together and when the hand on his neck moved to pump his erection, Ichigo gasped in pleasure while his eyes snapped open. With his mouth hanging open, Ichigo forgot about the erection until Grimmjow pushed the blunt head forward.

Trying his best to relax, Ichigo knew that if he clenched too hard it would end up hurting him and there would be no pleasure. However, his body thought different at the uncomfortable feeling of Grimmjow's cock in his ass opposed to his fingers. Though Ichigo had been stretch well by Grimmjow's fingers, his fingers were small in comparison to his girth. Ichigo felt Grimmjow wiggle his hips a bit before moving back until he was almost completely out of Ichigo before pushing back in.

The pattern kept on going until Ichigo was fully seated to the hilt. Ichigo still felt the burning pain but it was more so a throbbing sensation than anything else.

"You can lead," offered Grimmjow.

Ichigo's eyes opened wider as he looked down at Grimmjow. Grimmjow wanted Ichigo to ride him? That was surprising and Ichigo didn't know if he'd be able to do it properly but it was Grimmjow who reassured him that he would do fine. Nodding his head, Ichigo began to rise before dropping back down. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling, Ichigo rose and fell once more and slowly began to bounce into Grimmjow's lap while setting a steady rhythm.

When Grimmjow bucked his hips, Ichigo found himself gasping as he saw stars, not literally mind you.

"D-do it again," Ichigo begged.

Moving up, Ichigo brought himself down on Grimmjow's cock at the same time Grimmjow roughly bucked his hips up making that coil in Ichigo's stomach tighter. With Grimmjow bucking his hips and adding more pleasure, the two worked in harmony even though it had taken some time but it didn't matter because Ichigo understood why sex was so great. The feeling of pure pleasure as he and Grimmjow moved as one. The small amount of pain felt in the beginning was all worth it but Ichigo didn't regret waiting.

Grimmjow managed to push Ichigo so that he was on his back and Grimmjow was on top adding more pleasure. Their bodies still managed to have a good rhythm going and Ichigo felt his toes curl in pleasure. The new angle gave Grimmjow a better chance at hitting Ichigo's sweat spot and in turn, Ichigo managed to clench on Grimmjow, doing so by pure instinct.

A callous hand began to jerk Ichigo's erection and it wasn't long before he felt that coil snap and ribbons of semen spurted out onto Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo clenched and his body jerked at the pleasure that ran through his body. Grimmjow clenched his own teeth due to the pressure on his own erection. The two were in bliss but Grimmjow had yet to release yet. When Ichigo finished his own released, Grimmjow began to thrust once more since he deemed it safe for Ichigo. Ichigo was panting and moaning quietly as Grimmjow once more struck his abused prostate gland. Too spent to really move, Ichigo's noises were less in volume and his movements were few to none as he gazed up lovingly at Grimmjow, the man he loved.

It was around half a dozen strokes later that Ichigo felt that hot seed fill him to the brim and Grimmjow's own moan spilled from his lips. Grimmjow's heavier form landed atop of Ichigo but he rolled over and placed Ichigo on his chest instead. Ichigo snuggled on Grimmjow's chest and enjoyed the feeling of corded muscles wrapped around him protectively.

"I love you, Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered to Ichigo.

"Love ya too, Grimm," Ichigo slurred tiredly.

**Briar: Sorry for the short chapter, hope you all enjoyed First lemon and it took what, seven chapters? Lol, hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time my lovelies.**


	8. Test

Summer was dwindling and soon enough Ichigo realized that they were getting closer and closer to school. So close that school was actually a day away. Ichigo wasn't really excited but mainly because he realized he was putting on wait. Yes, mostly girls cared about that but Ichigo a couple days ago found out his pants were a little too tight for him and he had to borrow one of Grimmjow's. That wasn't all either. Ichigo and Grimmjow had had sex a few times and Ichigo loved it but with the food cravings Ichigo felt like he was...Well, pregnant. It was impossible though since he was a human and though a neko hybrid, it wouldn't affect his ability to get pregnant.

A few times he had got sick but Ichigo waved it off as food poisoning yet after he thought more and more about it that wasn't possible either because never before had they got sick off of Yuzu's cooking. She followed the recipes from their mother to a T until she was ready to try out her own cooking. Even then she taste tested them and made sure the meat was fully cooked. Ichigo thought he might have the flu as well but that wouldn't make sense either. Sometimes he got sick in the afternoon as well and he wasn't enjoying the feeling. Grimmjow was usually around and when he wasn't it was Shiro who went all mother bear on him when he got sick in the bathroom.

Ichigo had went to vomit in the toilet once more only to hear the door lock behind him. Once the contents from last night left him and he was no longer dry heaving, Ichigo turned to see Shiro standing there with a box. Ichigo asked what Shiro was doing and when Shiro got closer Ichigo noticed that it was indeed a pregnancy test. That was absurd! Ichigo was not pregnant and Shiro was wasting his money on buying something like that. There was no way Ichigo would take a pregnancy test; those were for woman. Ichigo was a man and he would not take it because he was not pregnant he just had the stomach bug. Let him be in denial it wasn't too bad it wasn't as if he would die or something.

"Ya ain't gettin' outta this King," warned Shiro," this shit was expensive. Four thousand eight hundred and twenty one yen. True blue so you better take it and use it because I don't think they do refunds. I bought some cheaper ones but I don't know if they'll work."

Ichigo sighed in defeat. There was no way he was getting out of this because the door was locked and they had no windows big enough for him to climb out of. The fact he had gained weight meant he wouldn't be able to fit through it either. Ichigo felt like shit knowing he would have to do this because his overbearing big brother wouldn't take no for an answer and the fact he hadn't taken his morning medications meant he was a little unstable at the moment. Shiro had never harmed Ichigo but that didn't mean he couldn't start.

"Don't I gotta pee in cups?" asked Ichigo after a while.

Shiro nodded his head and went to the cupboard where paper cups were held for them. Masaki had placed them there when they were younger so encase they needed a drink in the middle of the night they could use that if their water bottles were empty. Ichigo could hear Hyo scratching at the door and whining but Ichigo told him he'd get in trouble if he tried that. Hyo knew his claws weren't meant for doors and had leaned that lesson the hard way when he climbed up to the kitchen top and used his claws. Masaki spanked him with a towel and didn't give him any lunch which upset him because there was miso soup and he loved getting left overs. Ichigo swore his son would get fat if he didn't take the cub for a run every day. Needless to say, Hyo was great protection and people often jumped out of his way for having a panther cub as a pet.

"_But Momma ya smell different!_" Hyo whinned.

"Different?" questioned Shiro," how different Hyo?"

"_Like a soon to be Momma panther_," answered Hyo with glee.

"Great I wasted my money on all these pregnancy tests," grumbled Shiro and threw them in the air," shoulda just asked Hyo but noooo had to go waste over ten thousand yen on stupid pregnancy tests."

Ichigo patted his brother's shoulder in sympathy and told him he'd get it back soon since he had to do another job for Kisuke on the weekend. Shiro had earned more money in the summer since he could work five days a week and have them being eight hours instead of five hours and then a few eights on weekends. It helped his pay and he got therapy out of it too.

It kept Shiro out of trouble and kept him occupied. Ichigo's mind was racing a mile a minute; he was pregnant. He was going to be a mother? No, that just wasn't possible. He was a doctors son and he knew how fertilization occurred in females and that definitely didn't happen to him since he didn't have ova's or a vagina. He couldn't produce the same hormones females did when they were pregnant. He surely couldn't be pregnant. That was just something that didn't happen to males and Hyo was just playing a prank on him. However, in the end his mind was reeling at him to try a pregnancy test even if he was male and the chances of being pregnant were indefinite.

"Shiro get me that clear blue one," ordered Ichigo softly," I saw a commercial. It tells me if I am and how far along I am."

Shiro nodded his head and grabbed a cup for Ichigo. Good thing he hadn't done his morning routine or else his urine would be in the toilet already. Ichigo was about to pull down his pants but Shiro was still looking making Ichigo hiss at him to turn around which Shiro did . Ichigo didn't pull his pants down and instead took his penis out of his boxers and aimed for the cup. He didn't have a full bladder so it wasn't too bad and it made it all the more easier. The cup was nearly half full and when he finished, Ichigo opened the box and placed it in the urine cup. Ichigo had already put away his penis and he turned around to make sure Shiro opened the door for Hyo. Taking his cub in his arms, Ichigo cuddle Hyo. Ichigo was scared. He didn't know he could get pregnant and no one had told him about this. He should have stayed with Shinji and Nnoitra in the area meant for neko hybrids or asked more questions. Ichigo thought he could do this alone but he was proven wrong.

"Grimm's not gonna like this," Ichigo whispered to himself.

"_Daddy will be happy he's gonna be a daddy again_," assured Hyo.

"Yeah, Hyo's right," agreed Shiro," Grimmykins will love that he gets to be a daddy."

"You can hear Hyo?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"Yeah I guess I can, why?" asked Shiro.

"Only hybrids can hear him," replied Ichigo.

"But I'm not one," Shiro protested.

"_You don't smell like Momma's kind...You smell like a tiger or something_," Hyo informed.

The gene should have been recessive in Shiro, however, Ichigo was his twin and thus managed to activate the gene making it dominant in Shiro. Shiro couldn't shift though which confused Ichigo but made him wonder if he was fairly knew at this. It took some time before Ichigo managed a shift and that was when he got his ass handed to him for some reason.

Time had passed and Ichigo went to the pregnancy test. Pulling it out, he read what it told him and his heart sunk. Pregnant. Ichigo was pregnant and had conceived about 1-2 weeks ago. How was he going to tell Grimmjow? His parents? He wasn't sure mainly because they would think he was crazy. Grimmjow's animal mother, Pantera might be pleased but no one else would. Everyone would be so disappointed in him for this. Young parents were frowned upon, considered the worst parents when in all actuality they tried their best for their young. Ichigo couldn't get an abortion like some mothers would do. It was wrong. Ichigo couldn't kill a unborn child even if it was a bunch of condensed cells forming.

Turning to Shiro, Ichigo ran to the arms of his older brother while holding Hyo. Shiro's arms were reassuring and Ichigp hoped Grimmjow wouldn't leave him after he found out. They were mates and were going to get married when they were older but it was harder when you had a child. Ichigo already had people trying to fight him because of his hair and he didn't want to go to school anymore because of this. He didn't care about school he just wanted his children to be safe. Delinquents didn't care who they hurt because they loved the thrill of the fight.

Ichigo asked Shiro what he was going to do but it was Shiro who said they wait. Grimmjow would be coming by later on with a spare uniform for Ichigo and it would be then that they told Grimmjow about it all. They heard their mother call for them down for breakfast but Shiro yelled back they weren't hungry. Shiro had to leave to take his pills which lead to Ichigo clutching Hyo while being left alone with his thoughts.

Masaki held onto all pain medication even the ones in the clinic because she was afraid Shiro might try to commit suicide again so she hid them in the one place Shiro would never look. Under the floorboards under her bed. They medicine was out when the kids were at school but when they weren't they remained under the bed.

_There is nothing I can do_.

Ichigo couldn't do anything and he couldn't hide forever either. Eventually news would break out and he'd be labelled a slut, whore and many other names. Most people who had sex didn't have evidence of their actions. Shiro's relationship with Gin was a secret so no one knew of it besides the few friends they had. Gin only looked like a friend of Shiro's to the students but he was still punished when he got in trouble even getting suspended.

"I'm back," announced Shiro.

Ichigo turned to see his brother and the fact Grimmjow was behind him was even worse. Ichigo, if he had his cat ears out would have dropped at the sight of Grimmjow.

"You smell different," commented Grimmjow and sniffing the air once more.

Ichigo clutched Hyo closer to his chest in fear. He was found out and there was no denying what happened to him now. Ichigo moved back a little and held Hyo like a child kid would a stuffed animal. Stroking his black fur, Ichigo tried to calm himself enough to tell Grimmjow what was going on. It was so hard since this wasn't easy like saying 'hey, I cheated on you' this was far harder because having a child had more concequences than cheating. Cheating meant a break up but having a child could have a infinite amount of problems making Ichigo more terrified. How could he tell Grimmjow they were going to be young parents? They were getting close to their final year of high school. They were sixteen and next year was their last year. How would Ichigo be able to graduate? Grimmjow was rich as fuck but his genetic mother might cut off Grimmjow when she found out what happened.

"Your mom preggers or something?" asked Grimmjow," if so she should put away her pregnancy tests. That's nasty."

Ichigo could only shake his head at Grimmjow's answer. A bitter smile was upon his face making Grimmjow worry and rush to Ichigo and try to get Ichigo to wiggle out what was wrong. Ichigo didn't want to tell him though and in the end it was Shiro who opened his mouth. Blame the medication was Shiro's excuse when Ichigo had began to yell at him for betraying his trust. The twins began a verbal spat between one another. Shiro wasn't nice about what he said either instead he showed cruelty towards Ichigo; the effects of the drugs.

"Well if you hadn't spread your damn legs we wouldn't be in this predicament!" screamed Shiro.

"Me? Me"? What about you? You and Gin fuck like there's no tomorrow!" retorted Ichigo," don't tell me 'm the slut when you get fucked by him basically every day!"

"Shut up!" screeched Shiro," at least I'm not prego!"

"Up yours you asshole!"

"Tch, I'd never let you fuck me," sneered Shiro.

Ichigo was trembling from rage and it was Grimmjow who pulled Ichigo into his chest so that the two didn't begin a fist fight. Grimmjow reassured Ichigo he wasn't ashamed of what was happening and if worst came to worst they would live in the panther habitat. Ichigo was still steaming mad at his brother though and the fear he had felt before diminished and he was full of rage. He wanted to punch Shiro like there was no tomorrow and he wouldn't be satisfied until he not one hit. It was Hyo who managed to get free of Grimmjow's grip and bit Shiro's leg making him scream in shock and hold his leg. Ichigo was brought out of his stupor and was released by Grimmjow to run to his brother. Hormones were making him fucked up and as he looked at Shiro's bleeding leg, Ichigo looked at Hyo and hit his butt.

"You don't bite people Hyo! Especially not your uncle Shiro." scolded Ichigo.

Tending to the wound, Ichigo made Grimmjow get a q-tip so that he could clean the wound. Grimmjow grabbed their first aid kit which was helpful for Ichigo so he could wrap the wound in gauze to stop the bleeding. The teeth marks weren't too large so there wasn't any stitches needed but Ichigo felt bad. Giving Shiro a hug, Ichigo began to apologize for his actions and how Hyo acted. Shiro accepted it and hugged Ichigo back. Though Ichigo was a little different from his drugs, he knew to forgive since the news his brother received.

"So I'm gonna be a daddy," said Grimmjow," this is gonna be fun."

**Briar: Sorry for its shortness. I honestly realized I'm a little bored with this fict. I think I know where I wanna end it too but it won't be for some chapters so you guys don't gotta worry.**


End file.
